Ashikabi Of The North
by SNake57575
Summary: As a last act of defiance Kaguya stole as much of Naruto's chakra as she could before casting him into another dimension. Now alone, confused and weaker then he'd ever been will Naruto rise again and ascend to the heavens, or will his past push him to self-destruction. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty people welcome to Ashikabi Of The North**

 **I apologise in advance for any butchered** **Japanese and/or horrible grammar**

 **also before we begin i want to make something very clear**

 **THE HAREM IS ALREADY DECIDED AS ARE THE SEKIREI so don't tell me to use anyone you will be ignored**

 **and for those who have yet to read another of my stories i will say this now i don't reveal things like Harem members or Sekirei before they are officially in as i feel it cheapens any interactions had between the characters**

* * *

Cold, dark and cold.

Nothingness.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and Konoha's Red Reaper, Kushina Uzumaki, third Jinchuriki to Kurama the Kyubi No Kitsune, holder of Chakra from all nine Biju one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, and child of prophecy felt himself falling.

Through a void of cold, dark, nothingness, they had succeeded, he and Sasuke had succeeded, but they failed, they had beaten Kaguya who had taken Madara's body and twisted it to revive herself. But they had failed, as they both touched Kaguya activating the **Six Paths Chibaku Tensei** they had become distracted and failed to notice Kaguya who managed to grab onto both Sasuke's right arm and Naruto's left. Rather than joining Kaguya in her soon to be new tomb in a moon both teens severed their own arms, Sasuke with Kusanagi and Naruto with a Futon enhanced Kunai.

Aside from the large amount of blood soon to be lost the two failed to notice two of Kaguya's portals open behind them as they pushed back from the precursor of chakra both rivals fell unknowingly launched themselves into the two recently opened wholes in space and time.

And that lead to the current situation, Naruto, his vision darkening slightly from the loss of blood was falling, through a void, however he could see the a semblance of light coming from behind him.

In the next instant Naruto felt himself cross the border of the void and felt air resistance take hold of his body as he hurtled towards the ground, all he could see was a pair of buildings either side of him, from the looks of it he was lucky enough to fall into an alleyway.

The blond shinobi slammed into the ground. Hard. He created a crater several feet deep as he landed.

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up to a seated position, mentally thanking all that was holy for his Uzumaki vitality as he glanced upwards seeing the void that he had fallen through at least one hundred feet above him seal itself shut.

" _Kokuo, steam please"_ thought Naruto to his tenant who quickly obliged and allowed Naruto to direct scalding hot steam to his right hand. Naruto hissed in pain as he pushed the boiling chakra to his now stump of a left arm cauterizing the wound so he wouldn't lose any more blood.

Naruto sat there for a moment in the crater he had made his left arm bellow the elbow completely gone. Pushing himself to his feet the blond stood, his head spinning as he stood, but he couldn't stay there he needed to move and find Sasuke. Wincing and clutching his side Naruto made for the exit of the alleyway missing the pair of eyes watching him go with mild interest.

The Blonde Shinobi stumbled his way to the edge of the alleyway glancing out he saw he stood near a semi quiet street, stumbling out of the alley Naruto wandered down the sidewalk.

Only to after maybe one hundred passes fall flat on his face unconscious his body finally succumbing to fatigue.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location Unknown Amount Of Time Later#**

Naruto groaned his eyes fluttering open, as the blond shinobi went to sit up he winced and clutched his left side.

"Whoa there easy now you've lost a lot of blood and cracked a couple of ribs," declared a male voice. Looking to the source of the voice Naruto saw a feminine looking young man with short spikey silver hair and burnt umber eyes. The man stood leaning on the door frame of the room that Naruto found himself in, he wore a white dress shirt not tucked into his black jeans, no shoes nor socks.

"I'm fine I've dealt with worse," muttered Naruto wincing slightly glancing downwards, "where am I?" asked Naruto glancing back up at the man.

"You're in Maison Izumo, the landlady found you passed out on the sidewalk on her way back from some shopping, fearing what happened to you she brought you back here rather than taking you to a hospital. I'm Kagari one of the tenants here Miya, the landlady asked me to watch you," declared the silver haired man.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," spoke the injured Shinobi with a small smile.

"I'll just let Miya know you're awake," Kagari said as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Naruto glanced around himself familiarising himself with the space, the room was by no means large but it was easily bigger than his bedroom, but smaller than his apartment as a whole. Through the door Kagari had vacated Naruto could see a large glass window clearly spanning a reasonable length as it went passed the open door on both sides.

" _You lot ok?"_ questioned Naruto inwardly to his nine tenants.

" _ **We're good but when we came through that portal our link to the rest of our bodies was severed so if we used up all of our chakra then we would simply vanish"**_ declared Gyuki.

" _Is there anything I can do to help?"_ Naruto asked in a panic hopping not to lose any of the Biju.

" _ **It's ok Kit I'm whole each of them will take a tail of my Chakra it just means you can't go as nuts with our traits as you would have been able to before"**_ came the calming and somewhat soft voice of Naruto's lifelong partner Kurama.

Naruto allowed a sigh of relief to cross his lips before he quickly looked up to see Kagari had returned along with a woman the blond could only assume was Miya. The woman was would be what Naruto would consider the definition of graceful she was a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wore the traditional attire of a miko consisting of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, how are you feeling?" asked the woman kindly.

"Aside from a splitting head ache and the sharp pain in my side I'm good. How long was I out?" questioned Naruto looking up at the woman assuming Kagari had told her his name.

"Two days" was the curt and simple reply. Naruto closed his eyes and went to rub his face with his left hand only to remember his forearm and hand were gone.

Upon noticing that he was aware of the lacking limb Miya spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-san how did someone so young like yourself end up in that shape?" questioned Miya.

Naruto looked away internally debating what to say, only for a voice to speak up within his mind.

" _ **Probably best you don't tell her Kit we don't know where we are so for all we know war might not be a thing here,"**_ suggested Kurama Naruto internally nodded, glancing back to the woman he spoke.

"I'd rather not speak about it Miya-san it's painful in both the figurative and literal sense," spoke Naruto trying to be as polite as possible.

"Alright that's fine. Do you have any family or friends you need to ring to let them know you're ok?" asked Miya looking to the blond in worry. Naruto shook his head.

"No my family died when I was young and I don't remember any of my friends phone numbers if they're even the ones they had when I was young," spoke Naruto not entirely lying through his teeth but not telling the whole truth either.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," said Miya bowing her head slightly.

"Nah its ok it's been so long it doesn't bother me much anymore," replied Naruto waving her off.

"Well if you need a place to stay here at Izumo inn we never turn away a person in need," announced Miya happily Naruto smiled sadly.

"That's nice of you Miya-san but I have no way to pay to stay here," said Naruto with a shrug. He'd been homeless before he could do it again.

"In that case you can stay here free of charge so to speak but to pay back what you would owe you can do some chores around the inn, fair compromise no?" spoke Miya, Naruto chuckled slightly before clutching his side in pain.

"That does sound fair but as you can see I'm not really in any condition to be doing chores," spoke Naruto wincing before motioning to his side.

"Once you get better, you silly child," spoke Miya with a giggle her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she let out the snicker.

"If you'll have me I'll happily do that, thank you" Naruto replied with a bow of his head.

"Alright with that settled there are three rules that all tenants of Maison Izumo must follow, no violence within these walls, no obscenity, and no illicit sexual activity, is that understood?" questioned Miya a purple miasma forming behind her as a hannya appeared over her shoulder. The appearance of the mask made Kagari who had been behind Miya flinch and walk away from the duo.

"Yes," spoke Naruto calmly with a nod, completely unaffected by the hannya causing Miya to quirk a brow but nothing more.

"Alright then, there are two other tenants here at the moment but you will be introduced to them at dinner until then you need to get your rest so Kagari-san and I shall leave you alone," spoke the woman with a smile closing the door as she stepped out of the room.

As the two left the room Naruto lay back down, closing his eyes letting his senses stretch out so as to get a feel for the people within the walls.

" _ **You ok kid you seem different"**_ spoke the unusually calm voice of Shukaku.

" _ **Yes I must agree, from what I saw while you were training with Bee you seem different"**_ spoke Gyuki

" _Yes I'm fine, I've always been smarter than I let on, in a village that would like to see me dead it's better to act dumb than be attacked for being smart"_ was Naruto's reply.

" _ **But you were a hero to your village right I mean you saved them from Pain?"**_ questioned Matatabi confused.

" _When one wears a mask for so long it's hard to simply let it go, I only had a few times where my intelligence, or psychopathy shone through,"_ declared Naruto.

" _ **Psychopathy?"**_ questioned Shukaku liking the sounds of that.

" _Yes I'm as psychotic as Garra was, I just buried it. I hate Konoha as much as Kurama does, but I have a handful of people I care about there, otherwise I would be likely to level the place. I've murdered people of Konoha for nothing more than fun when I was six with my bare hands,"_ replied the blond shocking all bar one of the nine Biju.

With his tenants quiet Naruto allowed his eyes to drift shut and allowing sleep to overcome him.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto awoke to a soft knock at the door, opening his eyes the blond sat up.

"Yeah Miya-san?" spoke Naruto recognising her energy signature from their earlier meeting.

"Dinner's ready Naruto-san," declared Miya after stepping into the room.

"Thank you Miya-san," said Naruto pushing himself to his feet wincing slightly as a sharp pain shoot through his side.

"Careful now we don't need you hurting yourself any more than you already are," kindly spoke Miya moving to Naruto's side gently helping him up. The blond nodded with a small smile following Miya as she led him out of the room, down a hall and down a set of stairs.

As the duo reached the bottom of the stairs where Miya lead Naruto to an open door, stepping into the room Naruto saw Kagari seated at a table along with two young women.

"Uzume, Matsu, this is Naruto-san he will be staying here for a while," spoke Miya drawing the attention of the two women to her as she motioned to Naruto who smiled. "Naruto-san this is Uzume and Matsu the other two tenants I told you about," continued Miya introducing the two women to Naruto. The two women were both rather gifted in the bust department, Uzume, as Miya had introduced her, had long, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front. For her lower regions she wore a pair of capri jeans. Matsu on the other hand had long red hair with side plaits. She wore an unflattering dress with detached sleeves that resembled a cheongsam and pair of red rimmed glasses. Naruto could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush on both women's faces as he gave them a polite smile.

Miya motioned for Naruto to take a seat, which he did next to Kagari as Miya quickly retreated into the kitchen.

"So what happened to your arm Hot Stuff?" questioned Uzume motioning to the stump where Naruto's left arm used to be.

"I'd rather not talk about it at this point in time," Naruto declared looking away from the woman hoping to avoid any probing questions she or any of the others may have, thankfully any other questions were interrupted by Miya returning with a large pot of what appeared to be curry setting it on the table the lavender haired woman quickly returned to the kitchen and returned a moment later with a large pot of rice.

The dinner was a somewhat quiet affair the four other people tried to question Naruto on various things but he either deflected the question, gave a simple answer or told them that he didn't wish to talk about it.

When dinner was finished Naruto offered to help wash the dishes but Miya insisted that he should be resting but Naruto didn't exactly feel tired so being somewhat curious the blond walked outside, ignoring the feeling that he was being watched by Uzume. Once outside Naruto looked around the back yard of the inn he found himself in, making sure no-one would see him, including Uzume who had apparently taken an interest in Naruto, the Shinobi pushed chakra to his legs launching himself upwards into the barely lit night time sky. Naruto landed softly and silently on the roof of the inn, before he quickly moved up the roof and took a seat, pulling his legs to his chest to keep warm Naruto looked out over the brightly lit city around him.

After a few moments the world around Naruto went dark. An eerie red glow cut through the darkness followed by flashes of silver all around the place. Naruto wanted to close his eyes, look away, anything to stop watching what he was but he found he was frozen in place forced to watch.

Somehow from a perspective not his own Naruto found himself watching himself, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi facing off against Kaguya, clash after clash, the **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu (Reverse Harem Jutsu)** , Obito's death, Kaguya's dimension hopping, Kakashi's Susanoo, the team moment of perfect teamwork from the original members of team seven, and finally the sealing of Kaguya.

"DAMN IT," screamed Naruto slamming his hand into the roof next to him a few tears rolling down his face.

"You ok Hot Stuff?" questioned a voice from nearby, Naruto turned to see Uzume standing on the roof behind him before quickly looking away again.

"Yeah I'm fine Uzume-chan," said Naruto through a forced smile as he quickly wiped away the remnants of tears in his eyes hoping not to let the woman see him crying.

Uzume moved and sat next to Naruto looking up at the stars above them.

The brunette woman was about to turn to Naruto to ask him about himself only to hear the blond shift but as she turned the woman saw the blue eyed man walking away from her before dropping down onto the lower roof out of Uzume's sight.

Sighing Uzume turned back looking at the stars above her, she didn't know why she had followed the blond, but she had felt drawn to him almost as if she were reacting to him, but she had felt a reaction before to a girl named Chiyo who had unfortunately moved away before Uzume could wing herself on the woman, but whatever drew her to Naruto was weaker. Significantly. But Uzume still felt drawn to him shaking her head Uzume just looked up at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The last week had been both eventful and uneventful at the same time for Naruto nothing much had really happened as his ribs had taken several days to actually heal which confused him, as he had healed from worse quicker before. But along with that Naruto had a clone going out and learning about the world he found himself in despite the soreness in his side, and along with that Miya had the blond doing some light chores as his body healed.

However despite everything Naruto remained tight lipped about everything regarding himself which was a bit of a worry to the lavenderette inn keeper.

Naruto had spent most days helping Miya with what she had asked for help with, sleeping, or as he put it 'thinking' up on the roof. Whenever the blond made his way up to the roof he usually found himself joined shortly after by Uzume who always asked if he was ok.

Having no luck in finding Sasuke who would be able to get the pair of them back home along with the constant questioning to his wellbeing from Uzume was angering Naruto. To the point when Uzume appeared on the roof next to Naruto he snapped.

"I'VE TOLD YOU I'M FINE WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME?" yelled Naruto turning to Uzume with a glare making her flinch away from him.

"I keep asking because even though we've only known each other less than a week I can see you're not fine," spoke Uzume calmly her usual teasing tone gone.

"SO YOU'RE ASKING BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT ME? HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH," snarled Naruto turning away from Uzume "no one cares about me," muttered Naruto a tear rolling down his cheek. Uzume said nothing to the blond only moved beside him placing a hand on his shoulder making him look back to her smiling face.

" _ **You can't keep doing this to yourself Naruto-kun, you don't even know if Sasuke was sent here as well, and besides with the way everything turned out are you even sure you want to go back? You need to let someone in, let someone help you, let her in Naruto-kun"**_ came the unusually calm voice of Matatabi from within Naruto's mind. Naruto wanted to shout back at the cat like Biju, he wanted to scream at her that she was wrong, but deep down he knew the feline was right. Naruto looked down in shame looking away from Uzume.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" asked Uzume drawing the blonde's attention back to her.

"No," was Naruto's simple reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" questioned Uzume wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck pulling him closer to her. Uzume jumped a bit as Naruto rested his head on her shoulder the slight tug in her subconscious growing to a small vortex, only for that small vortex to turn into a huge black hole drawing her to the blond as he smiled at her. A small genuine tear stained smile but a smile none the less, Uzume's felt her body heat up, and heart began to pound in her ears as she saw the blonde's smile, almost causing her to miss him speak.

"If you're willing to listen to me Uzume-chan," said the blond opening his eyes to see Uzume's flustered face. "Oh Kami are you ok Uzume-chan you're not sick are you?" questioned Naruto seeing the woman red faced before looking around for any sign of Miya, or Kagari or really anyone who could help her.

"No Naruto-kun," spoke Uzume touching the side of his face making him look back to her, "I'm not sick," continued the woman placing her other hand on the other side of Naruto's face.

"Uzume…chan?" muttered Naruto confused as the woman lent forwards, and before the blond could stop her Uzume pressed her lips to his. In his shock at the action Naruto's mouth opened, using that to her advantage Uzume's tongue darted into his mouth her tongue quickly beginning to caress his making a pair of pure white wings flare out from her back confusing the blond beneath her.

As Naruto began to lull into the kiss and was about to begin kissing the brunette back Uzume pulled back a trail of saliva joining her as she pulled back from Naruto.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled," spoke Uzume softly.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **ok so first off we have Naruto being sent to the Sekirei universe courtesy of Kaguya**

 **then him waking up in Izumo Inn**

 **bits and pieces with the Biju**

 **and ending on Uzume winging herself on Naruto**

 **so there is a reason for Naruto being as OCC as he is which the various parts will be explained over the coming chapters and throughout the story**

 **now if my plans come together this story should be updated once a fortnight from next week** **on wards**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people this isn't something i usually do but there are a couple of Guest reviews i would like to address before we get started (Note that the unnamed guest are numbered as i answer them not the order they appeared)**

 **Vasto Lorde - to you good sir/madam i say it is possible for psychotic people to be emotional, Sociopaths are the ones who generally cant be emotional but even in that situation they too can be emotional.**

 **Unnamed Guest 1 - i am well aware Naruto's sun mask was on his right hand not his left, it was an intentional choice for Naruto to lose his non-dominant hand and even if it was about that the mark would be gone as Naruto and Sasuke had activated the Chibaku Tensei.**

 **Unnamed Guest 2 - intelligence plays no part in Psychopathy, nor does Naruto having people care about him however few, and while i did compare Naruto to Gaara i was not comparing their psychopathic tendencies.**

 **now with that settled on with the chapter**

 **I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you, are an alien. Part of a race called the Sekirei. You and one hundred and seven other Sekirei have been released into this city to find your Ashikabi, your destined ones, term and to fight in an all-out battle royal," spoke Naruto confused looking to Uzume, who nodded. "And by finding your Ashikabi you gain your wings and emerge allowing you to access your full power?" continued Naruto, once more getting a nod from Uzume. "And to emerge you need to kiss your Ashikabi?" asked Naruto.

"No not necessarily that's just the easiest way, winging a Sekirei is done through an exchange of DNA through mucosal contact, so you could literally spit in my mouth and it would have had the same effect," answered Uzume.

"Ok, but now you are bound to me in a contractual sense and an emotional sense?" questioned Naruto not sure what to think of the arrangement, getting a nod from Uzume.

" _ **Kit"**_ spoke the voice of Kurama within Naruto's mind drawing his attention inwards completely missing the confused look of Uzume who was looking around.

" _Yeah Kurama?"_ responded the blond.

" _ **This link between you and Uzume has also created a link from her to all of us hence why she's so confused right now looking around for the source of the voice in her head,"**_ spoke Kurama making Naruto look up at Uzume who was looking back at him shocked.

"Who was that Naruto?" questioned Uzume looking to the blond. Naruto sighed as he looked at the woman before extending a fist to her, Uzume blinked looking at her Ashikabi's outstretched limb before looking back to him.

"Put your fist to mine," ordered Naruto, Uzume was confused by his request but complied anyway pushing her fist against his.

" _Kurama"_ spoke Naruto in his mind.

" _ **On it"**_ replied the Biju and in a flash of white both Naruto and Uzume were drawn into the former's mindscape.

"What the? Where are we?" questioned Uzume looking to Naruto before looking around, thankfully for all involved Naruto's mind was no longer a sewer. Now the landscape around Naruto and Uzume was something beautiful, large open plains as far as the eye could see, flowers and long grass covering the area, however in the far distance was a large mountain range easily dwarfing anything Uzume had ever seen.

"My mind," spoke Naruto from beside Uzume before he began walking in a seemingly random direction, Uzume blinked in confusion before following her Ashikabi. The duo walked in silence for a few moments only to come to what appeared to be a rather large house. Uzume was confused by the seemingly random building in the otherwise open area but pushed the confusion aside as she followed Naruto up the path and into the home.

The Sekirei and Ashikabi duo stepped into what appeared to be the lounge room of the home where they found nine other beings within the room.

Of the nine beings there were seven men and two women. Uzume blinked as she saw the nine individuals within the room.

"Uzume these are my nine tenants, nine powerful creatures sealed inside me," spoke Naruto turning to Uzume while motioning to the nine people around them.

"Nice to meet you," spoke Uzume nervously with a quick bow, as Uzume finished her bow one of the two women stepped forwards. The woman had a somewhat pale complexion long black hair with bright blue highlights in it, her eyes were a mismatched yellow and green, her ears were pierced with small black gemstones, and on her visible skin lay large black tribal like tattoos. For clothing the woman had a sky blue sleeveless top, and black jeans. The woman grinned as she wrapped an arm around Uzume's neck.

" **Nice to meet you too Uzume-chan, now remember to wear protection when you're riding Naruto-kun like a stallion he's an energetic boy and will-"** began the woman.

"MATATABI," yelled Naruto his face bright red as he listened to the perverted feline, Uzume's face flushed too as the nine Biju laughed at the duo's expense.

" **Thank you for helping him, kitten,"** whispered Matatabi to a still blushing Uzume.

" **Alright with that out of the way I think we should introduce ourselves properly,"** spoke Son a small grin still on his face getting nods from his fellow Biju.

" **Shukaku, the Ichibi nice to meetcha** ," said a man from the couch looking to Uzume. Shukaku had tanned skin, long sandy blond hair tied into a lazy ponytail, his irises were golden with a cross for a pupil, while his sclera were pitch black. Shukaku chose to forgo a shirt revealing his ripped chest covered by blue wavey tattoos, thankfully however he wore a pair of blood red scruffy pants.

" **Matatabi, the Nibi,"** declared Matatabi with a grin hugging Uzume from behind pressing her more than ample chest into the Sekirei's back.

" **Isobu, the Sanbi,"** muttered a mellow voice from the couch. Uzume glanced to the source of the voice he was a lightly tanned man and had medium length spikey burgundy hair which covered his right eye leaving his yellow left eye open for all to see. The man wore a blue hoodie with the hood down and grey jeans.

" **Son Goku, the Yonbi it's a pleasure,"** spoke a bulky, dark skinned, red haired man from his place towards the back of the room. The man had bright orange eyes and for clothing the man wore a long sleaved black shirt with orange flames licking the bottom and a pair of grey tracksuit pants.

" **Kokuo, the Gobi at your service,"** declared a man leaning in the secondary doorway of the room. This man had a pale complexion, short spikey white hair and bright blue eyes. For his clothes he wore a blue sleeveless zip up jacket not zipped up and a pair of white shorts.

" **Saiken, the Rokubi nice to meet you** ," said the voice of a man sitting on a couch his arms laying lazily on the back of the couch. The man was lightly tanned and had medium length silver hair covering one of his black eyes. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash.

" **Hey I'm Chormei, the Nanabi,"** spoke the energetic voice of the other woman of the group. She had mocha skin short green hair, blood red eyes, and wore a dark cyan belly shirt and a matching skirt.

" **Nice to meet you I'm Gyuki, the Hachibi,"** spoke a dark skinned man. He had white eyes, and short silver hair. For his clothing the man sported a white sleeveless shirt, a medium length white scarf and black shorts.

" **I'm Kurama, the Kyubi,"** spoke Kyubi from his position leaning against the corner of the room before pushing himself to a standing positon pulling his hands out of his pockets. Kurama had an almost regal air to him, his skin the same shade as Naruto's, his hair a long spikey blood red a small beard of matching blood red stubble, his eyes a menacing ruby red with slitted pupils. The red haired Biju in human form wore a pure white suit with golden detailing.

"By me becoming your Ashikabi you have also become linked in some way to all nine of my tenants," spoke Naruto to Uzume who looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"This isn't what you were so worked up over is it Naruto-kun?" asked Uzume looking to her Ashikabi only to see him shake his head.

"No this isn't it" replied the blond

" **Naruto do you want me to explain?"** asked Kurama looking to the blond who simply nodded before flopping down onto one of the couches. **"Alright then, Uzume the first thing you need to understand is we like you aren't natives of this planet, however we come from a different dimension,"** began Kurama.

"Ok," spoke Uzume saying that she understood/believed the man.

" **In our home dimension the humans of the world have access to chakra spiritual power that allows them to perform many impossible feats. The people train in various ways to use these abilities some train as monks, peaceful people who live only to worship some deity or another. Others train as Samurai warriors of honour who protect the leaders of countries. And the last group are trained as ninja people who do whatever is asked of them from assassination to guarding lowly merchants. The ninja of the world formed many villages but five main villages were formed Konohagakure the Hidden Leaf Village, Sunagakure the Hidden Sand Village, Kumogakure the Hidden Cloud Village, Kirigakure the Hidden Mist Village and Iwagakure the hidden Stone village. The nine of us are seen by most as nothing more than beasts of destruction,"** declared Kurama. **"So using skills called Fuinjutsu or the art of sealing humans found a way to seal us within the bodies of humans to create what are called Jinchuriki."**

"The power of a human sacrifice?" questioned Uzume looking to Naruto in worry.

" **Yes, these humans can call on our chakra for extra power or even unique abilities. But due to the fact that most of the human see us as monsters they see the Jinchuriki as abominations and most of them live horrible lives within their villages. Naruto is a Jinchuriki and has been since the day of his birth, I was sealed into him within hours of him being born, and because of that he has had to fight tooth and nail to be recognised,"** spoke the humanoid Kitsune. Uzume looked to Naruto shocked that her Ashikabi had to struggle so much.

"Eventually I was recognised as myself not Kurama after saving the village multiple times," spoke Naruto continuing from where Kurama had left off. Uzume smiled at that at least he had been recognised. "But, a war broke out, a war between a group of powerful Shinobi and all five of the great ninja villages, the Akatsuki the group of shinobi wanted these guys and while they had only three living members, they had access to a hugely powerful technique, which brought back Shinobi from the dead under one person's control. So they had thousands of Shinobi from all eras of Shinobi history on their side and any time one of our shinobi was killed they gained more for their force." Continued the blond shocking Uzume.

Naruto stopped to take a breath looking away from Uzume.

"I was fighting when I was sent here," spoke Naruto making the Sekirei go wide eyed.

"You're worried about your village?" questioned Uzume.

"No," replied Naruto. Uzume looked at her Ashikabi strangely, as if reading Uzume's mind Kurama spoke.

" **The village despite everything Naruto had done for them they no longer respect him because of lying bitches"** growled the red haired man making Uzume's eyes go wide before narrowing slightly.

"What happened?" questioned Uzume holding back a snarl.

"During the early days of the war I began dating my teammate who I had a crush on since I was ten. For several months we were happy, but then my other teammate, her crush, defected from the Akatsuki and re-joined the village, and Sakura dumped me so she could chase after Sasuke. It hurt me, a lot. I locked myself in my home for a week, during that week Sakura told anyone who asked that I dumped her, saying that I said she would be better off with Sasuke, and saying that she was still in love with me and the reason I had locked myself in my house was so I didn't have to talk with her," declared Naruto.

"Slut," growled Uzume clenching her fist glaring at the ground.

"Thankfully not everyone believed her, but respect for me did begin to drop-" began Naruto only to stop as Uzume spoke.

"But why, why would it matter even if you were the one to dump her?" questioned Uzume.

"She was the student of the Hokage, the leader of the village, and everyone knew we were so happy before we broke up, so, the people who believed her saw me as an asshole for dumping her," replied Naruto looking away from Uzume.

"Kurama said bitches, not bitch," spoke Uzume almost dreading what she would hear, Naruto just nodded.

"A month and a half after Sakura dumped me, Hinata, a childhood friend, and I started dating. At first again we were both happy, she had apparently had a crush on me as long as I had a crush on Sakura, so she was over the moon to be with me," said Naruto fondly Uzume felt a small smile tug at her lips but she knew that the story was only going to end in tragedy. "But, after a few months it became clear that she didn't actually want to be with me, she just liked the idea of me, she had been lacking in confidence because of her family situation, and she admired me for my courage and confidence that I always showed," spoke Naruto.

"So she dumped you as well?" questioned Uzume shocked only for Naruto to shake his head making Uzume's heart plummet.

"Despite everything I still was willing to try to make things work, but one day I came back from a mission and went to see her, but I found her, in bed, with her teammate Kiba. Again I locked myself in my apartment for a week and during that time, Hinata and Kiba told everyone that Hinata had found me in bed with some random slut, I never did, but I wasn't around to defend myself so people just assumed they were telling the truth because the heiress and heir of two of Konoha's four noble clans would never lie," said Naruto with a sigh looking down.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," spoke Uzume almost in tears at this point moving to hug her Ashikabi. "I promise I will stay by your side I won't leave you" declared Uzume wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Would you be shocked to hear that I've heard that from all three of my ex's?" said Naruto, Uzume pulled back and looked at him.

"Please tell me you don't mean…" said the Sekirei not even able to bring herself to say the words.

"Tenten wasn't as bad as the rest," spoke Naruto forcing a smile.

" **Yeah at least with her, she wasn't the one spreading the rumours,"** snarled Matatabi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Uzume looking from the Biju to Naruto and back again.

"After Hinata I started throwing myself into missions, maybe three months after Hinata, I was stocking up on weapons, and while I was there the girl who worked at the weapon shop, a long-time friend, Tenten, asked me out, me being the only one close to her age that shared any of the same interests. We ended up going out for about a month, but in all that time Tenten never seemed all that into me, eventually she told me why. She did like me, and she had been trying to force herself to love me but she just didn't, she had fallen in love with someone, but was too scared to ask her out," spoke Naruto.

"Her?" questioned Uzume not sure she had heard right.

"Yes her, in the end Tenten and I broke up as well, she and I were still friends I even helped her ask out Temari, the girl she had a crush on, but I couldn't be around her it just made me think of what could have been, and I'm sure you can guess what kind of rumours started circulating when my third girlfriend started dating a woman less than a month after we broke up," said Naruto.

"That's horrible, how could people treat you like that?" questioned Uzume clenching her fists.

"Quite easily I imagine," spoke Naruto flatly.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere In The City#**

Within the tallest building within the city we find the members of MBI's staff. Within a large room we find ten people sitting at computers and one woman standing above them looking out at a large map of the city covered by different coloured lights.

Takami Sahashi was one of two dozen people privy to larger parts of the Sekirei plan including the location of all of the Sekirei within the city limits at any given time, demonstrated by the map occupying one of the large room's walls. The red dots represented deactivated Sekirei, thankfully only a few of them had been spotted. Green lights represented un-winged still active Sekirei, the largest number of the dots. The gold dots were the winged Sekirei, maybe two dozen spread throughout the city. Finally there were a pair and only a pair of black dots these represented Sekirei that were impossible to wing, with no Ashikabi showing any capability of winging them.

"Uhh Takami-sama we have a problem," spoke a nervous voice from below the woman, sighing the silver haired woman put a cigarette in her mouth before lighting it.

"What now?" asked the woman glaring down at the tech who had spoken.

"A Sekirei has been winged," said the nervous tech.

"How is that a problem? That is the point of Minaka's little game," replied the woman.

"Ma'am the only thing we have on the Ashikabi is a blurry picture," declared the Tech.

"WHAT?" yelled Takami.

"We only have a single photo," muttered the tech trying to retreat into his shirt.

"Put it up on screen," ordered Takami. After a few button pushes a large profile appeared on screen the file of Sekirei number 10 Uzume, and next to her profile was essentially a blank profile with a blurry picture which appeared to be taken from above a house with a blond person sitting atop it.

"Why is the photo so blurry? We have hundreds of satellites surely there's a better quality picture," declared Takami.

"That's the best we have, the closest satellites aren't responding to our systems," replied the techs.

" _Matsu"_ thought Takami to herself upon hearing the report. "What about information surely we have something, we have access to just shy of all of the personnel databases around the world there has to be something," declared Takami.

"I'm sorry Takami-sama the description we have matches to many people to narrow down and the DNA map matches no known person," declared the tech.

Takami sighed she could practically hear Minaka's insane cackling about unexpected elements in the Sekirei Plan, and feel the headache that would no doubt follow. Rubbing her temples Takami walked towards the elevators.

Stepping into the elevator Takami pushed the button to ascend to Minaka's office. Taking a deep drag from her cigarette Takami allowed the nicotine to calm her nerves as the elevator quickly ascended.

A ding signalled that she had reached the floor she needed and the doors opened.

"Ah Takami-kun what a glorious day what can I do for you?" questioned Minaka excitedly, making the silver haired woman internally groan, she was sure he was the reason her hair had lost its vibrant black colouring.

"Number ten has been winged," declared Takami making Minaka frown.

"A Sekirei has been winged that's normal, so there must be something wrong or you wouldn't be here so what troubles you about Uzume-chan's winging?" questioned Minaka with a small frown. Instead of verbally answering Takami handed Minaka her tablet which displayed the information. "Hmm so the Ashikabi is an unknown," muttered Minaka in a somewhat serious tone momentarily making Takami blink in confusion not expecting such a serious reaction from the man.

However that shock melted away when Minaka threw his hands upwards yelling "What a wonderful thing an unknown in the game hopefully this will spice things up a bit" called the mad genius causing Takami to roll her eyes and groan. "Why ever would you think this is a bad thing?" questioned Minaka looking to the woman.

"Because it's one giant unknown for all we know he could be a top class mercenary," spoke Takami.

"Come Takami-kun some unexpected things just make the game more exciting without the unexpected life would be just a chain of boring events," declared Minaka, Takami rolled her eyes snatching her tablet back from the insane man returning to the elevator.

"I hope this comes back and bites you in the ass," muttered Takami to herself as she stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed the excited happy look disappeared from Minaka's face and his face became serious. Looking to the computer on his desk Minaka quickly searched the network and pulled up Uzume's file looking at the blurry picture of number ten's Ashikabi the man frowned.

"Saki," called Minaka into his seemingly empty office, before a woman seemingly walked out of the wall before kneeling to the white haired man. "I want you to find out everything about this man, name, occupation, education, when he goes to the god damn bathroom, everything and report back to me by the end of the week," ordered Minaka getting a nod from the woman before she quickly vanished.

* * *

 **#Next Morning With Naruto#**

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes to sunlight flooding into his room forcing him to close his eyes again. Slowly opening his eyes giving them time to adjust the blond Shinobi saw a naked Uzume laying pressed up to his side. The blue eyed Jinchuriki rolled his eyes before allowing a smile to cross his features, before gently reaching out and brushing a stray hair behind his sekirei's ear. Uzume's eyes fluttered open to see the smiling face of her Ashikabi.

"Mmmm Morning," muttered Uzume sitting up stretching causing her boobs to jiggle.

"Morning," replied Naruto trying to engrave the image of Uzume's naked body with her looking back at him into his mind.

"Hmm see something you like Naruto-kun?" questioned Uzume practically purring as she rolled over so she was kneeling over him.

"And if I do?" asked Naruto with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows, Uzume let a smirk cross her face as she crawled up so she was even with him.

"That is the question," spoke the woman before leaning down capturing Naruto's lips with her own. Naruto blinked at the forwardness of the woman, but lulled into the kiss as Uzume's pure white wings burst out from her back.

As the two sucked each other's faces Naruto's hand that had been idle began to explore the body of the woman on top of him gliding down to her hips cupping her butt. Uzume smirked pulling back from the kiss slightly.

"I would have thought you were more of a tits man," muttered Uzume to Naruto before pulling him back into a kiss.

"I appreciate all parts of the female anatomy," replied Naruto with a quick and cheeky slap to Uzume's cheeks causing the woman on top of him to squeak.

However before the two could continue the door to the room slid open, Naruto drew a kunai and in an instant threw it towards the now open door, missing the lilac haired Landlady by mere millimetres.

"I do hope you weren't just trying to kill me Naruto-san or I might just have to throw you out," spoke Miya her hannya mask forming from a miasma behind her.

"Sorry Miya-san, instinct," replied Naruto once more to Miya's shock unaffected by her mask, and even more to her shock while Uzume did flinch a bit but other than that no reaction from her either.

"I do also hope there were no illicit sexual activities going on in here you two both know the rules," declared Miya

"No nothing like that just a healthy amount of affection," replied Naruto with a cheeky grin.

"Very well, but do keep yourselves in control I would hate to have to punish you two," said Miya turning around. "Breakfast is ready," declared Miya as she moved out of the room.

Naruto turned to Uzume who was looking back at him somewhat nervously, but a word could be uttered between the two of them Miya poked her head back into the room.

"And I expect you to fix that window Naruto-san," declared Miya before walking away once more revealing the neatly punctured window behind her.

Naruto stood up narrowing his eyes at the somewhat broken window before walking over to it.

"Something wrong?" asked Uzume looking at Naruto's back concerned.

"We were being watched," declared Naruto quietly.

"What do you mean?" questioned the brunette Sekirei.

"Nothing forget it," replied Naruto turning back and smiling reassuringly at Uzume, the female Sekirei while not entirely reassured decided to let it go for now, smiling to her Ashikabi the woman quickly left his room and headed back to hers.

Once out of sight Naruto narrowed his eyes looking out of the window.

" _Kurama you awake?"_ questioned Naruto mentally only to get no response, sighing Naruto put his hand on the glass, before he narrowed his eyes and in the blink of an eye threw a second kunai exactly through the hole in the glass leaving no new fractures or cracks in the glass. Upon hearing a solid 'thunk' Naruto glared at the tree outside before putting his hand to the glass and melting it with fire chakra letting it reform into one solid piece of glass.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

Saki stood on one of the branches of one of the trees at Maison Izumo having spent the last few hours there looking into the building trying to get a bead on her target, however when she saw the landlady open the door the Sekirei had to move quickly as a kunai came flying right at her jumping up to a higher branch she avoided the projectile without so much as moving a leaf. Once out of the way she realised had she not moved the knife would have hit her dead between the eyes, ignoring the possibility that the thrower of said knife actually threw it at her because she was the best infiltrator MBI had the woman continued to watch into the large home.

However when the brunette Sekirei moved away from her target he appeared to glare right at her.

" _Impossible no human should be able to see me and only tracking Sekirei should be able to find me"_ thought the woman to herself only to be almost instantly proven wrong when another kunai came flying at her, once more she dodged and when she landed she realised that again had she not have moved the weapon would have hit her right between her eyes.

" _This guy is skilled beyond belief I'm not going to be able to surveil him from this close,"_ thought the woman before she vanished from her position.

* * *

 **#Back With Naruto#**

Sparing one last glare out the window before turning back into his room changing into a set of clothes he had been given by Miya. The blond once changed headed back out of his room and headed down stairs and into the dining room finding, Kagari, Matsu, Uzume and Miya all there sitting down Naruto glanced at the table thinking.

"Something the mater Naru-tan?" asked Matsu looking to the blond, who shook his head as he was drawn back to the present.

"Sorry what?" asked Naruto looking to Matsu.

"I asked if something was wrong," spoke the red haired woman.

"No nothing's wrong," replied Naruto shaking his head looking down again before sighing. "Do any of you know of any publisher's around the city?" asked Naruto looking up again.

"You're an author?" questioned Kagari looking to Naruto somewhat shocked.

"Not exactly, writing is something of a hobby but you never know," replied the blond not entirely liking his idea but figuring it was probably the best way to earn some money.

"What type of things do you write Naruto-san?" asked Miya.

"Fantasy, although I have dabbled in erotica from time to time," spoke Naruto having no other way to explain 'his' books. However his comment got a variety of looks from those around him, Miya looked displeased, Kagari looked well bored, Uzume was surprized, and Matsu had a pervy look on her face and her glasses were glinting in the light.

"I know some people, I can point you in their direction," spoke Kagari.

"Thanks Kagari-san," replied Naruto.

"No problem," replied the silver haired man.

* * *

 **And there we have it people**

 **so jumping right into the chapter recap we start off with Uzume telling Naruto what she is**

 **and about the Sekirei plan**

 **then Naruto introducing his Sekirei to his** **tenants**

 **before explaining about himself** **and talking about the war (which went on for longer than in cannon)**

 **with Kurama and Naruto talking about Naruto's dating life and his three exs**

 **then we have Takami finding out about Uzume being winged**

 **which leads to Minaka being informed, and him sending Saki after Naruto**

 **and then a little affection between Naruto and Uzume**

 **finally we have Naruto asking about publishers so he could publish Jiraiya's books**

 **anywho that's all so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

Uzume smiled as she walked beside her Ashikabi through a park, it was early evening, the two having just spent the day wandering around the city going to the various publishers Kagari had pointed them in the direction of and letting Naruto get a layout of the city.

Naruto smiled allowing himself to breath in the cool evening air, it had been almost twelve solid months since he had been able to relax as much as he was now, with the war with the Akatsuki Naruto never allowed himself to be completely relaxed, hell even when he was on one of the several dates he had he was never been this relaxed.

As the two people walked towards the centre of the park just as the solar powered lamps turned on they both noticed something, off, sitting on a bench in what appeared to be nothing but a bloody lab coat was a woman, she had somewhat pale skin, short light brown almost cinnamon hair, with a red Sekirei crest on her forehead and a depressed but still somehow blank expression.

The two also noticed that despite all of the people in the park none so much as glanced at the woman for more than a few seconds before moving passed her. Uzume looked to Naruto as she swore she heard him growl.

"Come one we're helping her," declared Naruto pulling Uzume by the hand towards the woman, Uzume let a smile cross her lips as she walked with Naruto.

"Hey," spoke Naruto approaching the woman.

"…" no response.

"Hello?" questioned Naruto stepping closer to her.

"…" again no response.

"Miss," said Naruto kneeling down in front of her putting his hand over hers, making the woman jump slightly blinking before looking up at the two.

"Ahh, problem?" questioned the woman.

"Yes a woman is borderline naked on a park bench alone in the middle of the city," declared Naruto looking to the woman.

"I'm broken, useless, worthless," muttered the woman hugging herself tightly before looking down.

"No, no-one is ever worthless, and you are defiantly not useless," declared Naruto somewhat forcefully, his comment making the woman look up at him with wide eyes, and Uzume behind him smile slightly.

"But I can never be winged, I can never find my Ashikabi," muttered the woman once again looking down, Naruto's eyes went wide, he hadn't had his sensing active but quickly allowing his senses to go out and observe the area around him he wasn't shocked to find out that the woman before him was a Sekirei.

"Well from what I understand, which at this point may be very little, your Ashikabi isn't necessarily the one who wings you, they're your people's destined ones, you don't need to be winged, your Ashikabi is someone you will fight for, and who will in turn fight for you," spoke Naruto smiling at the woman gently rubbing the Sekirei's hand.

"…" the woman looked to the blond shinobi shocked before looking down in deep thought.

"You there blondie step away from number seven, she belongs to Mikogami-sama" ordered a voice from behind Naruto. The Jinchuriki's formerly ocean blue narrowed and lost all warmth becoming a frosty ice blue as he glance behind him showing only a sliver of his frozen blue orbs to the two beings behind him, one was a woman, clearly the one who had spoken, she had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wore a black gown with matching gloves and stockings and around her neck was a red ribbon. Leaning on the woman's shoulder was a scythe.

The other was a male, he had short silver coloured hair and grey eyes. His outfit consisted of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same colour with a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. In his right hand was a sheathed katana ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Naruto closed his eyes before standing up rolling his neck.

"It's rude to interrupt people's conversations," said Naruto looking over his shoulder at the woman.

"Get out of the way we're not here for you, we're here for her," spoke the woman motioning to the still seated woman with her scythe.

"Well to bad because to get to her you have to get through me," declared Naruto an insane smirk crossing his face as he allowed his KI to flow, washing over the area, the silver haired male flinched upon feeling the killing intent, however the woman seemed unaffected, whether from stupidity, arrogance, or skill was entirely in question.

"Woooha I'm so scared of some puny human," taunted the woman. Stupidity it was then.

"Don't you dare insult my Ashikabi," declared 'number seven' standing up glaring at the scythe wielding woman, before she blushed looking to Naruto who blinked looking back at her, before glancing to Uzume silently asking 'are you ok with that'. Upon Uzume shrugging with a smile Naruto smiled back at the barely dressed woman.

"Here my dear I can't have you walking around with no clothes on," spoke Naruto quickly pulling off his jacket before handing it to 'number seven' who gently took it as if it were the most precious thing on the planet before quickly wrapping it around herself. "Uzume-chan would you be so kind as to watch her for a few moments?" asked Naruto kindly getting a smile from Uzume.

"Of course Ashikabi-sama," replied Uzume not wanting to openly name her Ashikabi in front of her enemy. The barely dressed woman wanted to protest and rush to Naruto's side but several stands of white cloth wrapped around her pulling her back

"Last chance blondie, move," ordered the brown haired scythe wielder. Naruto turned back to the woman an insane smirk crossing his features. Naruto quickly brought his hands up cracking his knuckles before snapping his fingers, as he snapped his fingers six black orbs appeared behind the blond in a hexagon pattern.

"No I don't think so," replied Naruto with a shrug.

"That's it," growled the scythe wielding woman lunging forwards at Naruto swinging her scythe down on him, however as the weapon hit the ground the woman blinked as Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, I've seen seven year olds faster than you," taunted a voice from behind the woman turning slightly she saw Naruto standing behind her one of the black orbs missing and the blond lazily holding a black pole resting on his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," snarled the woman violently swinging her scythe around at Naruto, who jumped avoiding the attack.

"Come on I thought you were going to take her from me," spoke Naruto pointing to 'Sekirei Number Seven' who stood off to the side cloth wrapped around her holding her back from rushing into the fray.

"Shut up you bastard," snarled the woman swinging her scythe sideways at Naruto again, only for Naruto to slide under the weapon, however the brown haired woman quickly spun her weapon and swung it downwards at the grounded Naruto. A smirk spread across the woman's face as her weapon pierced Naruto's unprotected chest, only for that smirk to vanish as the blond in front of her vanished in a plume of smoke.

"That's a bit rude what did he ever do to you?" questioned a voice from behind the brown haired woman once again.

"Will you stay still," snarled the woman spinning around trying to swipe at Naruto only for him to block her blade with the black pole he held.

"Yomi, we're pulling back," called the man from behind the woman.

"Like hell, Number Seven is right there Mutsu," replied 'Yomi' glaring at the silver haired man.

"Under the protection of that man who is obviously toying with you," declared 'Mutsu' only to have to quickly move out of the way as Naruto appeared behind him and sliced at Mutsu's neck his pole becoming sharp and blade like.

"Now now Mutsu-chan don't ruin my fun," spoke Naruto in a jovial yet mocking tone as he leapt forwards attempting to kick at Mutsu who jumped out of the way of the kick.

"Yomi now," ordered the man turning and running out of the park.

"Tsk we'll finish this another time blondie," declared Yomi before she quickly followed after Mutsu. Naruto rolled his eyes as he let the two Sekirei run away.

Turning back around Naruto smiled at the two Sekirei both of whom looked shocked. Snapping his fingers once more the six Truth Seeking Orbs vanished from behind Naruto before he stepped up to the two women.

"I'm sorry I never got your name," spoke Naruto looking to the light brown haired woman as Uzume released her from her veils.

"Ah, Akitsu, and I will do anything you ask of me Ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu.

"Now, now Akitsu-chan none of that, first off my name is Naruto I'd prefer you call me by my name rather than Ashikabi, and second I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with doing," declared Naruto making Akitsu look to him shocked.

"A-are you sure Ashikabi-sama I don't wish to be a burden to you," said Akitsu not looking Naruto in the eye, stepping forwards Naruto wrapped his arms around the Sekirei before gently pushing her chin up making her look at him.

"You will never be a burden to me Akitsu-chan I promise," declared Naruto causing the woman to blush slightly before smiling and wrapping her arms around her Ashikabi.

"If you want to be called by your name and not Ashikabi why did she call you Ashikabi-sama?" questioned Akitsu pulling back from Naruto and motioning to Uzume.

"I'm not entirely sure, would you care to enlighten the two of us Uzume-chan?" questioned Naruto looking to the woman.

"Well I thought it prudent not to reveal your name in front of enemies," replied the brunette woman.

"That's what I thought you were doing," spoke Naruto with a smile. "Alright you two we should probably head home," declared Naruto getting a nod from both of the Sekirei, as Akitsu moved to Naruto's side not letting go of his arm, Naruto smiled shaking his head slightly at the woman's behaviour, before rolling his eyes as Uzume mirrored Akitsu's action with Naruto's other arm or what was left of it.

* * *

 **#Later With Mutsu/ Yomi#**

The two Sekirei found themselves within the large dining room of their young master's mansion with both seated on opposite sides of the table to each other a few seats down from their Ashikabi who sat at the head of the table.

"So where is she my new Sekirei?" questioned the young sounding voice of the Ashikabi.

"Unfortunately we weren't the first to find her and she decided to follow another," spoke Mutsu.

"And you didn't simply take her?" questioned Mikogami looking to his first Sekirei.

"I was planning on it but Mutsu ordered me to pull back," said Yomi glaring at the male Sekirei sitting across from her.

"Yomi leave now," ordered the young man narrowing his eyes towards the scythe wielding Sekirei.

"B-b-b-but Mikogami-sama-" stuttered the woman trying to apologise to her Ashikabi.

"LEAVE" ordered the boy making the woman jump up before quickly scurrying out of the room, once she was gone the brown haired boy turned to his silver haired Sekirei.

"Would you care to explain why you pulled back?" questioned the boy.

"You would have lost two Sekirei and gained nothing from us perusing her," declared the Sekirei making the Ashikabi's eyes to widen.

"So it was a single digit?" questioned the young teen, only for Mutsu to shake his head.

"I believe he was an Ashikabi," spoke Mutsu making Mikogami send him a questioning look.

"An Ashikabi? An Ashikabi stopped you from bringing me my Sekirei?" questioned the boy in an indignant tone.

"He moved faster than even I could track, had malleable orbs of energy capable of changing shape in a second seemingly via mental command, and showed as much if not more bloodlust than Karatsuba," declared Mutsu, making Mikogami's eyes go wide.

"You don't think he's…?" spoke Mikogami trailing off as he couldn't even ask the question.

"If he is her Ashikabi she wasn't with him," declared Mutsu.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing at least," muttered Mikogami unsure what could happen if Karatsuba and the mysterious Ashikabi met as either allies or enemies, both situations less than appealing. He had only seen Karatsuba in action once but that was more than enough to inscribe fear of the woman on Mikogami's soul.

* * *

 **#MBI Headquarters#**

"I-I-Impossible," stuttered Takami looking up at the control screen of the city.

"How is that possible she was supposed to be un-wingable," yelled one of the techs looking up at the screen horrified as upon the large screen of the city was an alert that a Sekirei had been winged, however the Sekirei in question was the supposed scrapped number seven Akitsu, and her Ashikabi…

"Damn it who is he?" questioned Takami looking at the blurry picture of Uzume's and now Akitsu's Ashikabi, still having nothing but the same blurry picture having found nothing of the man in any database from around the world.

Unseen to most in the room a silver haired woman wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, with a grey haori over her shoulders stood in the corner of the room smirking as she looked at the blurry picture of the man.

Takami quickly took out a cigarette and lit it up as she glanced back at the screen, she would have gone up to Minaka's office and told him about this latest development but she knew he would already be on it ranting about unknown elements in his game so deciding against getting a headache the woman stayed put.

Minaka was indeed all over the latest development however unlike Takami suspected the man wasn't ranting instead he was simply looking at the blurry picture of the Ashikabi with narrowed eyes.

The eccentric man had received a report from Saki who had pulled back from her investigation when it became clear that she wouldn't get close enough to him to learn anything unless the blond actually allowed it, but thankfully for Minaka the female Sekirei had at least got a name and a better picture to put to the blond, Naruto, that was the name of this unexpected element in his game.

Minaka narrowed his eyes at the screen before him and picked up his phone, he had a conversation to have with a certain blond Ashikabi.

* * *

 **#Earlier With Naruto#**

"We're back," called Naruto as he, Uzume and Akitsu stepped into Maison Izumo.

"Welcome home you two, made a new friend I see," spoke Miya with a smile as she stepped into the hall, her comment made Akitsu step a little closer to Naruto.

"Yes this is Akitsu, we found her alone in the park, she told us that she was alone and helpless, so I thought knowing your little moto Miya we would bring her here," said Naruto a small smile on his face.

"Of course Maison Izumo will never turn away those in need," said the lavendernette with a smile ushering the trio inside.

"Would you like to take a bath Akitsu-chan, third door on the left," spoke Miya motioning down the hall getting a gentle nod from the woman.

"Ah would Naruto-sama like to join me?" questioned Akitsu looking to Naruto who blinked before looking to the woman then glancing to Miya asking permission.

"Go on you two but remember no illicit activities," said Miya with a smile giggling into her sleeve, both Ashikabi and Sekirei nodded before heading down the hall, Miya, Uzume and Naruto all noting the smile that appeared on Aktisu's face as she was allowed to bath with Naruto.

As they reached the door Naruto held the door to the changing area open and let Akitsu go in first closing the door behind her, the Sekirei quickly disrobed and wrapped a towel around herself before heading into the bathing area proper.

As Naruto sensed Akitsu move into the next he moved into the changing room and quickly disrobed before wrapping a towel around himself and stepping into the next room he found Akitsu standing smiling to him.

"Would you like me to wash your back Naruto-sama?" questioned the woman.

"I can wash it myself," spoke Naruto simply Akitsu deflated upon hearing that so Naruto sighed. "But if it will make you happy you can," continued the blond making Akitsu look up a smile on her face clapping her hands together in joy.

Thankfully for Naruto Akitsu didn't learn to wash someone else's back from a pervert and used a sponge rather than her assets, while Naruto would like that he was sure somehow Miya would know that she was and would punish Akitsu, which wasn't needed right now.

After Akitsu washed his back Naruto volunteered to wash hers too, which the brown haired woman readily agreed too. After washing themselves the Ashikabi Sekirei duo hopped into the large heated tub, Naruto lazily sitting in the middle on one side his arms stretched out beside him, while Akitsu sat in the corner nervously.

After a moment of silence Naruto glanced to Akitsu before motioning her over, seemingly what she had been waiting for, the woman moved to Naruto's side resting her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Ah Naruto-sama-" began Akitsu after a few moments of silence only to stop as they both heard a door open.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, Akitsu you don't mind if I join you do you?" asked Uzume stepping into the room.

"Not at all Uzume-chan," spoke Naruto.

"Ah no Uzume-san," replied Akitsu getting a nod from the woman as she entered the room.

"You were saying something Akitsu-chan?" questioned Naruto looking back to the woman who looked conflicted to continue her thought, thankfully she was on Naruto's right so he could reassuringly squeeze her shoulder.

"Even though I won't emerge could I kiss you Naruto-sama?" questioned Akitsu looking down not sure if she could meet her selected Ashikabi's gaze. Naruto smiled rolling his eyes at the nervousness of the woman before cupping her chin making her look back to him, before she could speak a word Naruto pressed his lips to Akitsu's.

The Sekirei was shocked by her Ashikabi's actions but didn't allow that shock to overpower her as she wrapped her arms around him as his tongue glided across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Akitsu moaned into the kiss allowing Naruto's tongue to dart into her mouth and begin caressing her own. Nether noticed that the crest on Akitsu's forehead began to glow. After a moment Naruto pulled back from Akitsu blinking as he noticed her glowing forehead.

Before Naruto could ask about Akitsu moaned, hugging herself leaning forwards, before her moan increased in volume and a pair of icy blue wings burst from her back as she threw herself backwards.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi," muttered Akitsu in an almost orgasmic tone as the crest disappeared from her forehead before she fell forwards onto Naruto.

"Akitsu-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked down at the woman hugging her to him as she shook her head and sat back up.

"Ah I-I emerged," spoke Akitsu shocked looking upwards touching her hand to her forehead noting the crest was no longer present.

"Good for you Akitsu-chan," spoke Uzume with a grin looking to her sister Sekirei.

"Well looks like you are officially my Sekirei now," spoke Naruto with a smirk Akitsu just nodded resting against her Ashikabi with a content smile on her face. As Akitsu lay against Naruto Uzume finished cleaning herself and quickly joined the two in a tub leaning against Naruto on his other side.

"Naruto-san phone," called the voice of Miya clearly through clenched teeth from down the hall causing both Akitsu and Uzume to groan a little.

"Hold on girls," muttered Naruto stopping the two women leaning against him from moving before quickly creating a half hand sign.

" _ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),**_ _"_ thought Naruto quickly creating a clone outside of the tub nodding to the clone it quickly left the room.

"What was that?" questioned Akitsu.

"That was a clone, I can create them but they vanish if hit hard enough," spoke Naruto turning to the woman who looked at him shocked. "I have a bit to fill you in on," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **#A Few Moments Prior With Miya#**

Miya was humming to herself as she made dinner for her tenants when she heard the phone ring, quickly turning down the stove she walked out of the kitchen into the hall before swiftly made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she questioned picking up the phone.

" _Miya how lovely to hear your voice"_ taunted the voice on the other end.

"Minaka," snarled Miya.

" _I didn't ring to talk to you my dear, I know there's an Ashikabi there put him on or I will have all of my men, the disciplinary squad, and all of my satellites pay you a visit,"_ declared Minaka, Miya held herself back from growling.

"Naruto-san pone," called the woman through clenched teeth, she waited a few moments for the blond himself to step out of the bathroom wand walk down the hall to her before he took the phone.

"Hello?" questioned the Naruto clone.

" _Ah young Naruto-kun I must congratulate you on winging your second Sekirei and completing a second impossible task,"_ declared the voice on the other end.

"And you would be?" questioned the blond Shinobi confused.

" _Why I'm Minaka Hiroto the president of MBI and the Game Master,"_ declared Minaka.

"Game Master?" questioned Naruto.

" _Of the Sekirei plan of course,"_ declared the man.

"So this battle royal isn't of their own volition but you?" questioned Naruto.

" _Why yes, yes it is, Problem?"_ asked Minaka.

"Yes you're toying with people's lives I don't like that kind of thing," declared the blond Shinobi narrowing his eyes, not that Minaka could tell.

" _Well you are just going to have to deal with it now aren't you Naruto-kun,"_ declared the clearly mentally unhinged man.

"Why I could simply come to your office and end you," replied Naruto as if it were the simplest thing under the sun.

" _Not if you don't want all of the Sekirei to shut down, their crests aren't simply to tell when a Sekirei has been winged you know,"_ spoke MInaka in such a way Naruto could tell he was smirking.

"So what can I do for you Minaka," said Naruto through clenched teeth.

" _You could tell me about yourself we can't seem to find any mention of you anywhere,"_ declared the man.

"No I don't think so it would be foolish of me to reveal things to my enemy now wouldn't it," spoke Naruto.

" _Very well I look forward to matching wits Naruto-kun,"_ said Minaka.

"Be careful what you wish for Minaka your days are numbered and that number is alarmingly close to zero," declared Naruto hanging up without giving Minaka time to reply.

The Naruto clone closed his eyes releasing an angry sigh before his eyes snapped open in a narrowed position. Miya was about to speak when the clone dispelled itself sending the information back to Naruto and leaving Miya confused in the hallway.

By the time Miya was back in the kitchen once again cooking Naruto had re-dressed and quickly left the bathroom heading to the kitchen.

"Yes Naruto-san?" questioned Miya as Naruto stepped into the room not even turning to face the blond.

"The Sekirei Plan tell me everything you know," spoke Naruto causing Miya to narrow her eyes not looking back at the blond, her grip on the knife she was holding tightening a bit as she turned.

"Sekirei Plan?" questioned the woman trying to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play coy Miya I know you're a Sekirei, a powerful one too more powerful than Uzume, Kagari, Akitsu and Matsu," declared Naruto making Miya's eyes widen slightly before narrowing as she looked at the blond.

"Why should I tell you what I know?" questioned Miya.

"So I can end Minaka's little game and free you all," declared Naruto once more shocking the lavandernette.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened, after a rather long conversation last night Miya had ended up telling Naruto what she knew, which did allow the Shinobi some insight into what to do next, but he would need to work on the crest first and foremost, finding all of the failsafe's and disabling them.

As the blond allowed his mind to wake his thoughts drifted back to the rather strange dream he had had, he had stood in an alleyway with an ashen haired Sekirei pleading with him to become his Sekirei.

As Naruto shook his head to clear it, he looked down and allowed a smile to cross his features as he saw Akitsu sleeping against his right side and Uzume against his left.

" _Things certainly are getting interesting."_

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over chapter over**

 **so we kick things off this week with Akitsu**

 **Naruto gives her a little pep talk before she decides to be his Sekirei**

 **only for Yomi and Mutsu to show up, only for Naruto to toy with them for a while**

 **and them Mutsu orders Yomi to pull back**

 **which leads to Mutsu having to explain the situation to Mikogami**

 **and the two comparing Naruto to Karatsuba**

 **we then flick to MBI after Naruto wings Akitsu**

 **then showing him actually doing the Winging in the bath funnily** **enough**

 **before we have the first interaction between Naruto and Minaka**

 **anywho that's my part said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he stood in front of the stove, he had insisted to Miya especially after the previous evening's conversation. He was cooking breakfast for himself as well as all of the Sekirei within Maison Izumo. Ayame had taught Naruto how to cook when he was young so he was able to eat something other than ramen when he couldn't afford Ichiraku's.

As Naruto adjusted the heat on the pan in front of him his trained ears picked up on a sound he knew quite well, quickly creating a clone to continue cooking Naruto followed the sound and found himself standing on the back porch.

"Excellent form Miya, you're exceptionally skilled," declared Naruto as the lilac haired landlady swung her weapon flowing through her katas.

"Oh Naruto-san are you finished cooking already?" asked Miya looking to the blond confused.

"No, but don't worry I have someone handling it," spoke Naruto. "Care for a sparring partner?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" questioned Miya with a cheeky smile.

"Well we'll see wont we," replied Naruto grinning twitching his hand before a plume of smoke billowed out from his hand.

A moment later when the smoke had cleared Miya saw within the blonde's hand was a sheathed Katana. The weapon had a red cord wrapped hilt, with a blood red tassel looped around the bottom of the hilt, the sheath itself was a matching blood red with silver swirls running along the side and silver metal caps on either end of the sheathe.

"Shall we?" asked Naruto looking to Miya, the woman simply dropped into her stance as Naruto stepped down onto the yard.

As Naruto stepped in front of Miya he slipped his weapon still in its sheath into his belt so he could actually draw the weapon.

Naruto drew the katana from its sheathe revealing a polished midnight black blade shinning as if the night-time sky before dropping into a stance of his own.

The two sword wilders stood opposite each other staring the other down before in the blink of an eye they both dashed forwards their weapon's clashing.

"You're quite strong Naruto-san," spoke Miya as she pushed her blade against Naruto's.

"You two Miya," replied Naruto as he jumped back from the blade lock, glaring at Miya, before glancing to his weapon and then back at his opponent.

Naruto kicked off the ground leaping into the air swinging his blade over his head as he descended on Miya who spun around the strike before swinging her katana in an arc around herself hoping to connect with Naruto only for the blond to duck low and attempt to sweep Miya off her feet, the lavendernette quickly jumped up avoiding Naruto's legs.

Naruto jumped back as Miya swung her sword downwards before kicking off the ground lunging forwards Naruto once more attempted to slice at Miya who brought her blade up in defence locking their blades once more.

"Miya, do Sekirei have some form of Telepathy?" questioned Naruto kicking off the ground hoping to catch the landlady in a bicyclical kick only for Miya to pull her head back enough to avoid the strike.

"What do you mean specifically Naruto-san?" questioned Miya as she dashed forwards trying to catch Naruto off guard as he landed, swinging her blade out wide.

"Last night I had a dream about a Sekirei, she was begging me to become her Ashikabi," declared Naruto as he let out a grunt from blocking Miya's savage strike before bringing the stump of his left arm forwards instinctively only to then remember he was missing part of his arm.

"My, my, another Sekirei, you seem to be attracting us like moths to a flame. Have you seen her before?" asked Miya jumping back to avoid any follow up physical assaults from the blond.

"Not that I'm aware of, so it is something you can do?" questioned Naruto steadily circling around, Miya mimicking his actions.

"Yes, it's not unusual for a Sekirei to appear in dreams of their Ashikabi and vice versa, however most of the time it's an unconscious reaction from us meeting our Ashikabi, to have such a strong reaction and not actually met her, well you two must have a powerful connection," declared Miya breaking the lull in combat and rushing Naruto swinging her weapon down on the blond.

"Does the location of the dream mean anything?" asked Naruto dropping low putting his blade over his head to block Miya's strike.

"Not necessarily, it could be a meaningful location to one of you or the other, it could be where you first met or it could be entirely random why where was this dream?" questioned Miya swinging her leg forward to hit Naruto.

"An alleyway, I don't think it means anything" replied Naruto blocking the strike with his stump of an arm before pushing Miya's blade upwards and jumping back from her.

"Probably not," declared Miya pushing her small advantage and following the now fleeing blond, however as she reached him he pushed his blade against hers locking them once more, however this time Miya reached forwards with one hand and took hold of the bottom part Naruto's katana's hilt, pulling on it she twisted it around and quickly disarmed Naruto before pointing both weapons at the blond.

"I give," declared Naruto throwing his arms up in surrender, Miya nodded before she actually got a chance to examine the weapon now in her possession.

"This is a masterfully crafted weapon," spoke the woman examining the weapon.

"Thank you it was my late mother's Benihime she's called," spoke Naruto reaching out for the weapon, Miya looked slightly guilty upon the blonds admission of the blade's previous wielder but his smiling face set her at ease as she returned the weapon to him. "It's one of the only things I have of my mother, and is very precious to me," declared the blond.

"Uh boss," spoke a voice from the back door drawing the attention of both Miya and Naruto, one of who looked confused upon seeing a second Naruto the other nodded indicating he was listening. "Breakfast is finished," said the clone getting a nod from Naruto before it vanished.

"Well now, I think it's your turn to do some explaining," spoke Miya as she and Naruto headed towards the door the latter sheathing his weapon and pulling it sheath included free of his belt.

"Hmm," replied Naruto not even glancing to Miya as the two stepped inside.

"Well it's quite clear that much like us you are not human either," declared Miya glancing to the blond as she and Naruto stepped into the dining room to find Uzume and Akitsu seated with a large assortment of food on the table before them.

"No I'm perfectly human," replied Naruto simply making Miya turn to him with a questioning look. "What?" asked Naruto upon seeing the scrutinizing look.

"You're going to play coy after telling me not to last night?" asked Miya taking a seat.

"No I am perfectly human, at least by the standards of my people," said Naruto sitting down between Akitsu and Uzume who smiled before leaning on him.

"Standards of your people?" questioned Miya.

"He is human but not from this world," spoke Uzume rolling her eyes at her Ashikabi's evasive nature.

"An alien then," spoke Miya confused.

"Only in the very most literal meaning of the word, unlike you I'm not from a different planet, I'm from a different dimension, and by my home dimension's standards I'm perfectly human," declared Naruto.

"Then would you mind telling me what 'perfectly human' is by your world's standards?" spoke Miya not really asking, Naruto nodded and began explaining.

During his explanation Uzume and Akitsu both fed their shared Ashikabi as he talked and they ate, with Kagari walking into the room several minutes into the clarification, a Naruto clone taking some food up to Matsu.

"So the long and the short of it is you are human but you have supernatural abilities much like the Sekirei," said Miya.

"More verity of those abilities and not limited to one type of ability but yeah," replied Naruto before he felt something poke his cheek. Turning his head Naruto allowed Akitsu to put a piece of bacon in his mouth, chewing it quickly before swallowing it Naruto smiled to Akitsu who smiled back. Naruto rolled his eyes before leaning in a pressing his lips to Akitsu's, the Sekirei quickly and desperately ran her tongue over Naruto's lip begging for entrance, Naruto smiled into the kiss before deepening it.

As the need for air became too great the two separated, panting.

"~Naruto-kun~," called Uzume in a sing song voice before Naruto smiled and turned to her repeating his actions and deeply kissing his first Sekirei, their tongues dancing between their mouths.

"Would you three cut it out? The lovey dovey stuff is making my skin crawl here," groaned Kagari angrily, causing both women to pout, Naruto however smirked deciding to have some fun.

"What's the matter Kagari-kun jealous, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask," spoke Naruto with a pout.

"Wh-wha, as if," snarled Kagari standing up quickly moving to the door, leaving a smirking Naruto with Uzume, Akitsu and Miya.

"Well that was fun," spoke Naruto with a grin before standing up. "Come on girls we have things to do today," said Naruto looking to Uzume and Akitsu.

"Like what?" asked Uzume confused.

"Well I'd like to continue getting a layout of the city, and also we have a Sekirei to find," spoke Naruto his second comment drawing confused looks from both Uzume and Akitsu. "I had a dream about a Sekirei we're going to look for her," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked along the streets alone, he had a clone with each of his Sekirei both of whom were guiding the clones around the city. The actual Naruto was on his own having wandered off and ended up in the park he and Uzume had found Akitsu in the night before. Not entirely sure what brought him there the blond allowed his senses to spread out, thinking maybe he and the Sekirei he was looking for might meet within the park. However upon sensing nothing Naruto moved towards an exit only to stop dead in his tracks as his highly trained hearing picked up on a thunder clap not too far away. Running towards the sound Naruto left the park and ended up running down a seemingly random street until he heard yet another thunder clap this time closer. Speeding up Naruto ran down the street, feeling a surge in energy Naruto quickly found himself into an alleyway. However upon entering Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto was forced to jump to the side as a bolt of lightning shot his way, clearly not intentionally. Naruto watched as three clearly Sekirei fought, two were teaming up against the last one, the two, well if they weren't twins they were at the very least sisters, both had long black hair worn in similar ponytails, and hazel eyes, both wore what appeared to be S&M gear one in purple the other in pink. Finally the last Sekirei was in fact the one Naruto had been looking for, she had short silver grey hair and sharp black eyes. The Sekirei's form was covered mostly by white bandages, which in itself was covered by a tattered grey kimono, around her neck was a studded black choker with a ring at the front, however the most pronounced of the woman's features were the claw like gauntlets on her hands.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as the Sekirei he had dreamed about, the silver haired woman handled herself against her two opponents.

The twins each threw bolts of lightning towards the silver haired Sekirei who quickly crossed her gauntlets deflecting the two bolts of lightning before rushing forwards jumping up attempting to slice at the twins, who jumped back but the clawed Sekirei pushed forwards not letting the twins gather energy to manipulate into lightning.

"We'll let you off this time number one hundred and four but next time we will wipe you out," declared one of the twins in an attempt to save face as she and her sister jumped away from the alleyway, but for a few moments after the twins left the alleyway the silver haired Sekirei followed them with her eyes. However after several moments apparently enough time in the Sekirei's book she turned to the open end of the alleyway aka where Naruto stood.

"Hey there," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey," replied the woman stepping up to him. "You, you're the one from my dream," spoke the woman stepping up to him Naruto blinked surprized that she had a dream about him. "You know what I am?" questioned the Sekirei.

"Yes," replied Naruto simply.

"You know what I want to ask?" questioned the woman.

"You want me to give you your wings," declared Naruto.

"And?" questioned the woman asking his permission.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" spoke a voice from behind Naruto terrifying the Sekirei in front of him.

"I'm sorry if you don't want this," spoke the ashen haired Sekirei before she lunged forwards pressing her lips to Naruto's before blue ish silver wings burst forth from her back. "Wire claws of my pledge tear apart the guards imprisoning my Ashikabi," declared the woman as she pulled back from Naruto moaning hugging herself. "It's too late Karatsuba I've got my wings now," declared the woman glancing over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto himself turned around finding himself facing a woman, clearly a Sekirei she had long silver hair dull steel eyes, however what clearly denoted her as a Sekirei was the large sheathed Nodachi in her hand.

"Oh Haihane how silly of you I'm not here for you," spoke the woman smiling before her smile turned into a cruel smirk "I'm here for him," declared the woman pointing her sheathed weapon at Naruto.

"Me? what could you want with me?" questioned Naruto.

"What could any warrior want with another," declared the woman dashing forwards, however before Haihane could move forwards and protect her Ashikabi Karatsuba was upon him, however to both Karatsuba and Haihane's shock in a quick puff of smoke a huge blade appeared in Naruto's hand blocking the strike from Karatsuba's weapon. The weapon was as large as Naruto was tall and looked like an oversized butcher's knife with a notch out of the blade near the hilt, and a hole towards the tip of the blade.

"Thank you Zabuza," muttered Naruto his eyes closed the blade imbedded in the ground blocking the strike his face perfectly even. His eyes snapped open and a psychotic smirk spread across his face. "Haihane was it?" questioned Naruto turning back to his new Sekirei who quickly nodded to the man "would you be a dear and stand back a bit and not interfere?" questioned Naruto kindly getting a slow nod from the woman. "Lovely," spoke Naruto before turning back to the other Sekirei. "Now, Karatsuba right?" asked Naruto looking to the silver haired Sekirei the woman simply grinned. "Let's dance," said Naruto in a psychotic tone with a matching grin.

Kicking his blade Naruto swung the Kubikiribōchō up and over his shoulder jumping back from Karatsuba who smirked and ran forwards. Naruto hefted the blade off his shoulder swinging the weapon over his head down on the woman. The Sekirei quickly spun to the side to avoid the lethal slice, however Naruto used the blade to leaver himself up and flipped over delivering an axe kick to Karatsuba, unable to avoid the kick she took it on the shoulder forcing her to one knee. From her position Karatsuba quickly rose up slamming her fist into Naruto's chin throwing him backwards. As Naruto landed the silver haired Sekirei was already upon him swinging her blade overhead, Naruto allowed the blade to hit him however before Karatsuba could revel in victory Naruto burst into smoke replaced by an empty chip bag that quickly floated to the floor.

"Come on now hardly fair to attack me without my sword," spoke Naruto with a grin from beside his weapon as Karatsuba turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Well a good warrior doesn't get separated from their weapon, maybe you're not all you appeared to be," replied the woman dismissively. Only to have to block a strike if only barely from Naruto as he swung his blade in an arc at her.

"It's never fun if you go all out from the start," declared Naruto with a grin as he jumped back from the blade lock before kicking off the ground and in an instant flew ten feet up to one of the walls either side of him kicking off that he jumped to the other wall before flipping over and falling back towards Karatsuba who had joined him kicking off the ground. The two sword wielders connected Naruto's attack easily beating Karatsuba's not only was the blond stronger than her, if only just, but he was falling and he was putting all of his weight onto the weapon, however the attack was deflected enough that Karatsuba took minimal damage from the assault.

As the two landed on the ground Naruto rolled his neck looking to the woman who smirked to him. The two once more charged forwards clashing Naruto's inherited blade easily dwarfing the Nodachi Karatsuba wielded, the two weapons ground against one another Naruto quickly moving his blade into a certain position.

Naruto ended the blade lock allowing Karatsuba's blade to slide towards him as he moved to the side and quickly caught her head in the hole at the end of the blade, he was about to follow up with a double kick to the solar plexus however before he could Karatsuba brought her own leg forwards in a kick of her own slamming her foot into Naruto's left knee causing his leg to buckle and the blond to fall to one knee, giving Karatsuba enough time to get out of the blonde's weapon. Pulling back Karatsuba was about to rush forwards when a sound permeated the alleyway distracting the two fighters. Karatsuba groaned reaching down into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Yes Minaka… alright… ok… but…fine," growled Karatsuba clearly not happy before hanging up her phone. "We'll have to finish this some other time Naruto-kun," spoke the woman with a psychotic grin looking to the blond.

"Oh and I was having so much fun too," spoke Naruto pouting as he saw his opponent sheath her weapon. "Alright then, well sweetheart don't be a stranger, come find me any time," continued Naruto.

"Oh I will," declared Karatsuba smirking licking her lips as she turned and walked out of the alleyway.

Naruto turned back to his newest Sekirei who looked shocked, before stepping forwards.

"I'm glad you're ok," spoke Haihane hugging Naruto.

"Of course I'm ok what did you think I was someone who needed protecting, if I'm going to have Sekirei fight for me I'm going to fight alongside you," declared Naruto with a grin hugging Haihane.

"Does that mean you have more Sekirei?" asked Haihane.

"Yes, you are my third Sekirei, that's not a problem is it?" asked Naruto looking to the woman who looked down for a moment. Quickly Naruto reached down and gently pushed Haihane's chin upwards making her look at him. "I promise I will make time for you," declared Naruto with a smile before leaning forwards pressing his lips to hers, Haihane took a second but she quickly began kissing Naruto back with as much energy as he was giving. The two stood there for several moments lip locked until Naruto pulled back, much too soon in Haihane's mind.

"Come on we should probably move," said Naruto getting a nod from Haihane following after Naruto as the two quickly left the alleyway.

"I'm so glad I found you," declared Haihane not looking to Naruto.

"I know I'm your Ashikabi but why?" asked Naruto blinking as he looked to Haihane.

"If I hadn't, later tonight I was going to be winged," said Haihane looking down.

"What?" questioned Naruto confused.

"If I hadn't found you, I was going to be winged by a pathetic excuse for an Ashikabi," declared Haihane.

"So you were reacting to someone else?" questioned Naruto looking to his Sekirei who shook her head. "Then how were you going to be winged don't you need to be reacting to an Ashikabi for them to wing you?" asked Naruto.

"No we just need exchange of DNA through mucosal contact it doesn't matter if we're reacting or not," spoke Haihane, looking back to Naruto who narrowed his eyes.

"So all it would take is someone to kiss a Sekirei no matter whether they were reacting or not and they would be the Ashikabi?" questioned Naruto, Haihane nodded.

"Yes some Ashikabi have figured that out and started forcibly winging Sekirei," spoke Haihane.

"What?" growled Naruto looking to his Sekirei.

"Two of the major Ashikabi have taken to forcibly winging Sekirei," spoke Haihane pitying the Sekirei forced into that fate.

"Major Ashikabi?" questioned Naruto confused.

"The Ashikabi of the South, East and West," spoke Haihane not sure how her Ashikabi didn't know.

"So two of those three have been forcibly winging Sekirei?" questioned Naruto getting a slight nod from Haihane. "And there's no Ashikabi of the North?" asked Naruto once more getting a nod from Haihane. "What makes these Ashikabi so major?" inquired Naruto.

"Each of them has claimed a part of the city as their own, and each of them have more than one Sekirei, like most Ashikabi, one of them even has other Ashikabi working under him," spoke Haihane.

"Well I think it might be time for the North to get its own Ashikabi," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"B-b-but the Hannya of the North…" spoke Haihane somewhat scared.

"Who?" asked Naruto confused.

"I don't know anything other than, she is someone so powerful not even MBI is willing to mess with her," declared Haihane causing Naruto to smirk.

"I think I might know who she is and if I'm right she won't mind," said Naruto with a grin. "Now I think I should introduce you to my other Sekirei, come on," continued Naruto quickly leaping to a nearby roof Haihane following quickly after him. "There's a lot I need to catch you up on," finished Naruto looking back to Haihane who nodded.

Naruto quickly created a clone before instantly dispelling it, hopefully sending the memories to his other clones letting them know he wanted to meet with his two Sekirei and the location of said meeting.

Naruto lead Haihane headed towards a coffee shop Naruto had found a stone's throw from Maison Izumo.

The rooftop jumping to the shop was silent as Naruto allowed himself to become familiar with Haihane's energy signature and the Sekirei herself studied her Ashikabi.

Upon landing out the front of the shop Naruto and Haihane quickly claimed a table Naruto going inside to get himself and Haihane a drink with some money Miya had been kind enough to give him.

As she waited Haihane allowed her mind to drift over all she knew about her Ashikabi which wasn't exactly much, he was missing an arm, he was clearly very skilled with a sword, he was quite strong and equally fast, he already had two other Sekirei and clearly had somewhat of a sadistic streak if the match with Karatsuba was anything to go by.

Haihane almost jumped to her feet when she felt two Sekirei energies coming towards her, two energy signatures turned and headed towards the shop Haihane sat outside she was about to rush off and fight them when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Relax, that's Uzume and Akitsu, my other two Sekirei," spoke Naruto making the ashen haired Sekirei blush with embarrassment, she should have guessed as much given the two were walking side by side and headed towards where Naruto was clearly having somehow told them to meet him there. "Uzume Akitsu," called Naruto with a wave towards the two women as they entered area around the shop.

"Hey hot stuff," spoke Uzume walking up to Naruto kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah Afternoon Naruto-sama," respectfully said Akitsu as she too walked up to Naruto kissing him on his other cheek.

"Girls this is Haihane, Haihane, this is Uzume my first Sekirei, and Akitsu my second," introduced Naruto.

"I take it this was her, the one you had the dream about last night," spoke Uzume simply getting a nod from Naruto.

"Nice to meet you two," spoke Haihane nervously looking to her sister Sekirei.

"No need to be nervous Haihane-chan, we don't bite, well unless you want me to," said Uzume with a flirtatious wink causing the Ashen haired Sekirei to blush slightly.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

The three Sekirei and their Ashikabi opened the door to their home and stepped inside quietly. Upon entering the dwelling Naruto simply created a clone to guide Haihane around, introduce her to Miya and Kagari, if he was home, and explain what he was to her like he had done with Uzume and Akitsu. The real Naruto however quickly headed upstairs before quickly opening the secret door in the wall to Matsu's room and stepped inside.

"Naru-tan," spoke the woman herself turning to look at him as he entered.

"Hey Matsu," replied Naruto smiling to the Sekirei.

"What can I do for you?" asked Matsu.

"Would you please get me any and everything you can on the Ashikabi of the South, and the Ashikabi of the East?" questioned Naruto.

"Mikogami and Higa? Why?" asked Matsu, looking to Naruto confused.

"They're forcibly winging Sekirei I think its high time someone put a stop to it now I can't stop Minaka now so that's out but I can hopefully put a stop to those two forcing themselves on Sekirei," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Just out of curiosity why do you care so much about us?" questioned Matsu.

"Why shouldn't I you're living creatures with your own free wills, and not only is Minaka forcing you to take part in a death match, but then people like those two are stopping you from finding the people you're truly meant to be with and fight for," growled Naruto causing Matsu to smile.

"Ok I will but in exchange I want you to do something for me," said Matsu drawing a quirked eyebrow from Naruto.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked the blond.

"Kiss me," declared Matsu.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **sorry about this being a day late i had a shit day yesterday and wanted nothing more than to get pissed so i did, and didn't give me enough time to finish this chapter**

 **anywho onto the overveiw**

 **so we kick off this week with a little spar between Miya and Naruto where it's revealed Naruto has a Katana that used to belong to Kushina**

 **then we move on to Naruto and Miya talking more about the Sekirei over breakfast, and Kagari getting antsy over the lovey doveyness of Naruto Akitsu and Uzume**

 **then we move onto Naruto looking for the Sekirei he had a dream about which turns out to be Haihane, i know some of you were probably thinking Karatsuba but hey she made an appearance**

 **against Naruto with Zabuza's sword and a psycho attitude so maybe that might make up for it? no? ok...**

 **well anyway then we move onto introducing Haihane to Uzume and Akitsu**

 **before finishing off with Matsu asking Naruto to wing her** **essentially**

 **so... that's all i have to say...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

"My my so forward Matsu-chan," said Naruto in an amused tone stepping up to the red haired Sekirei before wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up and kiss me," begged Matsu looking up at her soon to be Ashikabi.

"Mmm, so desperate too," teased Naruto, however before Matsu could chastise him he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as Naruto's lips met Matsu's she felt like her whole world exploded and imploded at the same time she melted into the blonde's arms falling forwards, her legs unable to hold her anymore. Naruto just held the woman as she moaned in an almost orgasmic manner after their lips parted.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi," muttered Matsu in a barely coherent manner as she enjoyed the warmth of her Ashikabi.

"Happy?" questioned Naruto with a smirk looking down at the woman.

"You have no idea, this has been torture, I was reacting to you when I first saw you and your Aura has just been getting stronger and stronger as you winged more Sekirei," replied Matsu.

" _ **Kit"**_ came the voice of Kurama drawing Naruto out of his teasing of his latest Sekirei and drawing said Sekirei out of her bliss.

" _What is it Kurama?"_ questioned Naruto closing his eyes.

" _ **We need to have a talk with you and all of your Sekirei kitten"**_ finished Matatabi.

" _Alright one moment,"_ declared Naruto

"What was that Naru-tan?" asked Matsu looking to her Ashikabi.

"One minute Matsu-chan, I haven't told Haihane about this either yet," said Naruto glancing over his shoulder as the door to Matsu's room opened and in walked Uzume, Akitsu and Haihane. "Hey girls," spoke Naruto turning to face his three other Sekirei.

"Hey Hot Stuff, Matatabi said we need to talk?" questioned Uzume looking to her Ashikabi, Naruto nodded sitting on the floor holding his fist out. Uzume and Akitsu both of whom had done this previously sat next to Naruto pressing their own fists to his.

"Haihane, Matsu you two put your fist to mine," ordered Naruto, both Sekirei quickly nodded sitting before the blond and doing as asked.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Mindscape#**

Appearing in the wide field Naruto glanced to his sides to make sure all four girls were with him.

"Where are we? This place is beautiful," spoke Matsu in awe of what she saw.

"Thank you Matsu-chan I designed this place myself, as for where we are well this is my mind," said Naruto with a shrug before walking off, both Uzume and Akitsu following, and after a moment of enjoying the scenery the two quickly followed their Ashikabi and Sister Sekirei.

Walking into the home of the Biju Naruto lead his Sekirei flock to the lounge where all of the Biju were before collapsing on the couch next to Kurama, Uzume was wrapped in a hug from behind by Matatabi, while Akitsu took up a seat on the couch next to the one occupied by Naruto and Kurama beside Isobu.

"Haihane, Matsu these nine are powerful creatures sealed into me, and becoming my Sekirei you have become linked to them as well," said Naruto.

" **Some more than others,"** declared Kurama causing Naruto, Uzume and Akitsu to blink looking to the Kitsune Biju.

"Ah what do you mean Kurama-san?" asked Akitsu tilting her head.

" **We weren't sure when Naruto winged Uzume or even you Akitsu but after winging Haihane and Matsu we know that so far while each of you has become linked to all of us each of you has a stronger link to one of us in particular,"** said Kurama.

"Really?" questioned Uzume.

" **Yep and you're linked to me kitten,"** declared Matatabi with a squeeze.

"Ah and me?" asked Akitsu.

" **Yo,"** spoke Isobu from beside her, making the ice Sekirei look to him before nodding to him.

"And what of Haihane and Matsu?" inquired Naruto.

" **Kokou and Gyuki respectively,"** spoke Kurama.

"And I'm guessing that these single links are as good as psudo Jinchuriki status?" questioned Naruto.

" **Yes but don't worry you can still use our abilities yourself,"** spoke Son reassuring Naruto who nodded his thanks.

"Ok with that said I think it's probably a good time to bring these two up to speed no?" said Naruto motioning to Haihane and Matsu.

* * *

 **#Later#**

Naruto took a deep breath of late night air from atop his perch on the corner of a ten story building, after explaining what he was to Haihane and Matsu the blond had once again left Maison Izumo. The shinobi was not only still trying to get a better grip on the city layout, but was now on the lookout for forcible wingings.

Hearing a buzzing from the phone in his pocket and the Bluetooth earpiece Matsu had given him Naruto reached up hitting the answer button on the ear piece.

"Yo," spoke Naruto listening to the device.

" _Three Sekirei just east of you two chasing the last one, the two are Higa's"_ said Matsu, Naruto narrowed his eyes before kicking off the roof.

"Call the others tell them to follow them but don't engage till I get there," ordered Naruto.

" _On it, but, be careful Naru-tan,"_ spoke Matsu in a worried tone.

"Who do you think your talking to," replied Naruto with a smirk before hanging up as he flew through the air towards where Matsu said the Sekirei were.

Naruto felt energy flare from an alleyway as he approached the area kicking up his speed the blond quickly leapt to the ground at the open end of the alleyway to see three women in the alley two side by side about half way down the last backed up to a wall.

"Just come quietly and we won't hurt you," spoke one of the two standing side by side. The woman had short blonde hair. She was wearing a black leather top up from her belly and leather panties and stockings and not much else.

"No I've met your Ashikabi and he's not my Ashikabi" declared the cornered woman defiantly. The Sekirei had short violet hair with a pink bow. She wore, well, a maid's outfit plain and simple.

"Fine the hard way it is," declared the leather clad blond.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," spoke Naruto with a smirk from behind the two Sekirei drawing the attention of all three Sekirei to him.

"And why not?" snarled the leather clad blond turning to Naruto narrowing her eyes.

"Well if you did I would be forced to intervene and trust me you don't want that," said Naruto simply, as he examined his fingernails.

"And just who the hell are you to stop us Sekirei of the Ashikabi of the east?" questioned the blond woman glaring at Naruto.

"He's the Ashikabi of the North," called a voice from above them drawing the attention of all three Sekirei up to the voice which belonged to Uzume.

"And he's winged two single digits, number ten and one slated for the disciplinary squad," spoke a voice from the opposite roof to Uzume drawing the three alley bound Sekirei's attention to it, revealing Haihane, kneeling on the roof ready to leap down and claw the Sekirei to bits.

"Ah and he himself can fight toe to toe with single digit Sekirei," spoke a voice from behind Naruto once more drawing the three Sekirei's attention back towards the open end of the alleyway to see Akitsu standing beside a smirking Naruto.

"In other words, leave before this gets messy, and tell your boss the north is off limits," ordered Naruto a cloud of smoke erupting from his hand revealing Kubikiribocho as the tip fell downwards becoming imbedded in the ground.

"Tch, we'll leave this time but next time, you're a dead man Ashikabi of the north," spoke the blond woman as she and her dozy looking, yellow jumpsuit clad partner walked towards Naruto and out of the alleyway.

As they left Haihane and Uzume dropped from the roof landing in the alleyway beside their Ashikabi causing the previously cornered Sekirei to flinch and hold her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Relax, I'm not going to wing you unless you're reacting to me," spoke Naruto calming the woman down slightly. "Also you can come out now Kagari," declared Naruto as he re-sealed his sword.

A moment passed with nothing happening before yet another person dropped into the alleyway.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Kagari glancing up at Naruto who quirked a brow at the clothing Kagari wore, it almost reminded him of Kakashi with the face mask but Kagari wore all black ruining the Kakashi-esque look.

"I was one of the best sensors where I come from," said Naruto simply, before looking over his shoulder to Haihane.

"Haihane, follow those two make sure they don't start chasing any other Sekirei while they're here," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the silver haired woman before she jumped away.

"I'll be off too," declared Kagari before leaping out of the alleyway. Naruto moved towards the frightened Sekirei who once again got in a defensive position.

"I promise I'm not going to wing you nor will I hurt you," assured Naruto holding his hands up in surrender, once again calming the woman slightly. "What's your name?" asked Naruto kindly.

"Number one hundred and one Oriha," replied the woman.

"Well Oriha-chan do you have a place to stay?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"A place to stay?" questioned Oriha confused.

"A home, an apartment, anything because, if you don't I know of a place that won't turn anyone away, you could stay there while you look for your Ashikabi," clarified Naruto.

"That would be helpful thank you," spoke Oriha.

"Alright you two take her back to Maison Izumo and please explain her situation to Miya," spoke Naruto stepping out of the alleyway.

"What about you?" asked Uzume looking to Naruto.

"I've got to check on something, then find Haihane, I'll be a couple of hours," declared Naruto and before either Uzume or Akitsu could say anything he leapt away from them.

* * *

 **#A Short While Later With Naruto#**

"So you want to tell me your deal _Kagari-kun_ if that is even your real name," spoke Naruto appearing on a seemingly random roof top finding Kagari on all fours his hands glowing a golden yellow. As Kagari looked back at Naruto the blond held his hand in a half tiger sign and a dragon of water materialised around him before flying at Kagari soaking the Sekirei, steam rising off his form.

"I would ask how you found me but you told me before you were a sensor," muttered Kagari rolling over and sitting with his back to the edge off the rooftop looking up at the blond.

"So let's start this off with is Kagari even your real name?" asked Naruto getting a shake of the head from Kagari.

"No Homura is my name, Kagari is just an alias," replied Homura.

"And your number?" asked Naruto.

"Six," declared Homura not entirely sure why he was answering Naruto.

"I take it from earlier you're watching over unwinged Sekirei," said Naruto.

"Yes, it's why I use an alias," replied the silver haired Sekirei.

"So why the death wish?" asked Naruto causing Homura to look up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Homura.

"You don't want to talk about that, ok, I won't push it, tonight, but just know I'm not going to let you kill yourself," declared Naruto as he vanished from before Homura in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes as the morning light filtered through the window, looking to his left and right Naruto wasn't shocked to see all four of his Sekirei were sleeping on him to some degree. Rolling his eyes Naruto quickly created a clone before substituting with it and got up, the blond quietly opened the door closing it behind him, walking down stairs to find Oriha seated at the table and clearly Miya in the kitchen if the feminine humming was anything to go by.

"Morning," spoke Naruto walking into the dining room.

"Morning Naruto-san," said Oriha.

"Morning Naruto," called Miya from the kitchen.

"Need a hand Miya-chan?" asked Naruto poking his head into the kitchen.

"No thankyou Naruto," replied Miya shaking her head not turning away from the stove.

"You sure?" questioned Naruto stepping up behind Miya wrapping his arm and a half around the woman a smirk on his face.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm sure," replied Miya ignoring the teasing the blond was doing pushing him back with her hips.

"No fun Miya-chan," muttered Naruto pouting as he pulled back from Miya before turning around just in time to catch a flash of light brown. "Akitsu-chan," said Naruto softly as the woman herself quickly moved away from the door. "Hey Akitsu-chan wait up," called Naruto quickly following his ice Sekirei who quickly moved towards the back porch not looking back at Naruto.

Naruto quickly speed up and grabbed Akitsu's hand just as she was about to step outside making the Sekirei stop dead in her tracks.

"Akitsu-chan," spoke Naruto happily, only for the Sekirei herself to turn to him showing her tear stained eyes his eyes widening Naruto stepped forwards gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Akitsu-chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto gently pushing Akitsu's chin upwards making her look at him before she could look away.

"Ah I-It's n-nothing," replied Akitsu trying to look away from Naruto.

"No it's not, whatever it is Akitsu-chan, tell me," spoke Naruto, the ice Sekirei looked down for a moment.

"Ah, I-It's just since you winged me, we haven't done anything together, just the two of us," muttered Akitsu nervously. She saw Naruto stiffen and was about to tell him to forget about it when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent some quality time together Akitsu I didn't realise. I've been a terrible Ashikabi," replied Naruto leaning down pressing his lips to hers before she could deny it. Akitsu's ice blue wings flaring out behind her, Akitsu moaned as Naruto pulled back, "that all ends today, you and me all day how does that sound Akitsu-chan," suggested Naruto with a soft smile.

"Ah Y-you mean it? All day? Just me and you?" asked Akitsu looking to her Ashikabi shocked, Naruto smiled nodding to the ice woman, Akitsu couldn't find her voice to speak her happiness, so she nodded 'hmm'-ing to him.

"Well come on then let's get a good start on that," declared Naruto as a pair of clones materialised beside him confusing Akitsu. One of the two clones was again engulfed in smoke and once the smoke cleared the clone was revealed to look identical to Akitsu in every aspect.

"Ah Naruto-sama?" questioned the Sekirei looking to her Ashikabi and his two clones.

"Well we don't need anyone interrupting our day now do we," replied Naruto stepping around Akitsu whispering his response into her ear making the ice Sekirei shiver in delight. "Go you two," ordered Naruto looking to the clones who nodded stepping back inside before Naruto himself wrapped his arm around Akitsu and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The two clones returned inside to the dining room to find Homura and Matsu had also joined Oriha seated at the table and Miya stood in the doorway to the kitchen clearly having just finished a conversation with Homura. Miya cast a semi-knowing glance at 'Naruto' and 'Akitsu' before heading back into the kitchen.

The Dining room was quiet as Matsu and 'Akitsu' just leant against Naruto and the other two Sekirei sat in silence seemingly contemplating something, Homura moving as far away from Naruto as he could.

* * *

 **#With The Real Naruto and Akitsu#**

The blond shinobi and his cinnamon haired Sekirei walked calmly down a street as shops opened, people began to go about their day, and others began their commute to their places of work.

As the two walked Naruto cast a sideways glance at his smiling ice Sekirei she wore a loose fitting Kimono that she had borrowed from Miya, and it was split up the side allowing for easier movement however Naruto noticed something, or rather a lack of something.

"Akitsu," spoke Naruto drawing the woman's attention to him.

"Ah yes Naruto-sama?" replied the woman looking to her Ashikabi.

"Panties?" questioned Naruto having noticed a lack of the undergarments from a lack of a strap on the side of her leg.

"Ah … I forgot," replied the woman sheepishly at least having the decency to blush, Naruto rolled his eyes shaking his head with a smile at the forgetfulness of the woman.

"Thankfully we are nearby some clothes stores, and it's passed time we get outfits for ourselves so we can stop borrowing clothes from Miya," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Akitsu. Of his four Sekirei, only Uzume and Matsu had more than one set of clothing, Akitsu had been borrowing clothes from Miya, and Haihane well she had only been with Naruto not even a day so she was good with her own clothes for the time being.

Walking into a store Naruto motioned for Akitsu to look around, before he himself headed off looking at the options for himself.

Akitsu just wandered around not entirely sure what would look good on herself and if her own choice of clothing would be liked by Naruto. However after looking through some racks she found a top that took her interest it was white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The top was opened significantly, presumably allowing the shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that would show off a lot of cleavage. Grabbing the top and a nearby black Obi the woman headed towards the change rooms, running into Naruto as he arrived with a small pile of clothes in his arms.

"Found something you like?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from Akitsu

"Ah would you like to see Naruto-sama?" questioned the woman blushing slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah, show me," spoke Naruto, Akitsu stepped into the change rooms Naruto taking a seat nearby as he waited for his Sekirei to emerge, while silently thanking Kami that Matsu had given him a bank card the night before that was linked to several accounts she had opened that were siphoning large amounts of money from MBI daily.

Naruto was drawn from his thoughts as he heard a click of a change room opening, a few seconds later Akitsu stepped out nearly hugging herself as it appeared that the top she had was falling off her, not from oversize but almost by design.

"Ah what do you think Naruto-sama?" asked Akitsu spinning around for her Ashikabi.

"Hang on a moment," spoke Naruto standing up and stepping over to the woman putting his hand to the top just above her hand which was being used to hold the clothing closed. With a flare of his chakra Naruto looped his hand up and over to the other half of the top and to Akitsu's shock a glowing chain formed gently holding the top together. Once the chain was formed Akitsu let her arms fall to the side.

"Well if you have something to keep the top closed like this, its lovely Akitsu-chan," spoke Naruto with a kind smile as he stepped back.

"Ah I like the chain," said Akitsu blushing from her Ashikabi's praise.

"Alright then," replied Naruto twitching his hand the chain glowed for a moment before becoming a solid piece as opposed to a chakra construct.

* * *

 **#Back at Maison Izumo#**

Miya hummed to herself as she walked down the hall with a basket of washing in her hands, she had seen 'Naruto' and 'Akitsu' return for breakfast, and instantly known something was off about them but had decided not to say anything.

Walking passed the front door Miya stopped as she heard a knock, putting her basket down she walked back to the door, opening it, ready to greet whoever it was only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who stood on her front porch.

"Hello there Miya," spoke Karasuba with a smirk as the lavendernette opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Miya narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest Miya? I'm hurt" replied Karasuba sarcastically putting a hand to her chest.

"You're not a guest, and unless you have a reason to be here, you have ten seconds to be out of my sight before I decide to break my vow to Asuma-kun and kill you," declared Miya.

"Well now that you mention it I do actually have a reason to be here," spoke Karasuba with a taunting smirk.

"What?" snapped Miya.

"To drop off a little gift actually to one of your tenants," replied the silver haired woman.

"Which of my tenants has earned a surely lovely gift from someone such as yourself?" questioned Miya through clenched teeth.

"Your young resident Ashikabi of course who I had the pleasure of officially meeting yesterday," spoke Karasuba "This is for him I'm sure he will find it most useful," continued the Black Sekirei motioning to a box at her foot.

"Officially met him?" questioned Miya narrowing her eyes at Karasuba who simply turned on her heels walking off the porch.

"I do hope your skills are still sharp Miya, I have a feeling you'll be joining this game at some point and soon," declared Karasuba as she left Maison Izumo.

Miya quickly moved the wooden box that the silver haired woman had left inside before closing the door.

"Naruto-san," called Miya, upon hearing signs of movement the woman glanced at the box a few times before Naruto stepped into her view.

"You called Miya-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"You have a package," spoke Miya motioning to the box just inside the door drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"Who's it from?" asked Naruto stepping forwards looking down at the box.

"Karasuba," said Miya clenching her fist and gritting her teeth.

"You have something against her?" questioned Naruto looking up at Miya who nodded before walking away not willing to allow Naruto to prod her for more information than that.

The Naruto clone shrugged as Miya left before looking down at the wooden box, it wasn't all that big, maybe half a metre long, ten centimetres wide and about the same tall. Laying the box down the clone pulled out a kunai which was quickly used to pry the lid off the box revealing…

"An arm?" questioned Naruto looking at the metallic appendage laying within the box, it was a pure white arm and hand, a left hand to be precise. Naruto lifted the arm out of the box finding it to be quite light compared to what he would have thought it would weigh. Putting it back in the box, Naruto then picked up the box and headed upstairs. He would have Matsu check over the arm before he even contemplated putting it on.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Akitsu#**

The two walked out of the store clad in their new choice of clothing and thankfully Akitsu with a set of undergarments on this time.

Akitsu wore the outfit she had shown off for Naruto, while the blond himself wore a simple pair of black jeans, with a blood red t-shirt with orange flames licking the bottom of the garment. Both carried a bag with other outfits they had procured and their original garments.

"Ah Naruto-sama," spoke Akitsu after a brief moment of silence.

"Hmm" responded Naruto indicating he was listening.

"Since when can you create chains?" questioned Akitsu. Naruto stopped dead, Akitsu stopping as she realised her Ashikabi was behind her.

"I've always had the ability to make them, but only learned how to do it recently," muttered Naruto looking down somewhat sadly. The action and the tone of voice drawing a confused look from Akitsu.

"Naruto…sama?" questioned Akitsu with a tilted head.

"Ah sorry, it's just this is the first time anyone has asked me about the chains, and it's a rather special ability to me," spoke Naruto glancing up at Akitsu with a sad half smile.

"Why?" asked Akitsu confused.

"Well … it's one of my only links to my mother I have," said Naruto looking down again sadly. Akitsu's eyes went wide before stepping forwards and gently pulling her Ashikabi into a gentle hug. Naruto stiffened from the contact before relaxing into his sekirei's embrace and wrapping his own arm and a half around her in turn.

The two stood there in silence for a moment simply enjoying the contact.

"Thank you Akitsu-chan," declared Naruto pulling back with a small smile.

"No problem Naruto-sama," replied the woman with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **ok so sorry this is two weeks late, i got dis- ooohhhhh shinny- ahem, i got distracted**

 **now on with the chapter review**

 **so to kick it off we pick up right where we left off, with Naruto and Matsu**

 **then after Matsu's winging we discover that Naruto's sekirei while linked to all of the Biju, they're linked to one each** **specifically granting them a pseudo jinchuriki status**

 **then we have Naruto and his Sekirei going out to watch for forceable wingings and stopping one**

 **leading into Naruto and 'Kagari' having a conversation**

 **from there we go to the next morning and Akitsu and Naruto spending a day together**

 **starting off with some clothes shopping because Akitsu forgot her panties**

 **then we have Karasuba dropping off a robotic arm for Naruto annoying Miya while she's there**

 **and then Naruto's clone taking the arm to Matsu to check it over for anything**

 **finishing off with a fluffy moment of Naruto telling Akitsu about his chakra chain ability**

 **anywho I've said all i need to...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg SNake OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky as Naruto and his Sekirei stepped out of a movie theatre. After getting new clothes the two had gone to a nice coffee shop for breakfast before going to the movies.

Akitsu held Naruto's arm resting her head on his shoulder as the two walked through the streets. Naruto smiled as he looked at the serene look on Akitsu's face earning a head tilt from said Sekirei.

"Ah something the matter?" asked Akitsu confused.

"No Akitsu-chan nothing at all," declared Naruto before pressing his lips to hers, not long enough for her wings to flare, but enough to make her smile and blush slightly.

"Don't worry Minato-san I'm sure we'll find a place," spoke a loud voice drawing Naruto and Akitsu's attention. The two turned to the source of the voice, finding a woman almost certainly a Sekirei judging from her appearance, she had brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands framing her face, a single antenna-like strand that hung just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. She wore a white gi with red string decorating it with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wore a pair of red combat gloves. Next to the woman was a rather plain looking young man he had black hair and grey eyes. The young man wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt above which he wore a blue jacket.

"That's not the problem, it's being able to afford a place that's the problem, Kaa-san cut my allowance because I failed the entrance exams again," muttered the young man looking down.

"Naruto-sama," spoke Akitsu quietly looking from him to the two beings before them. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I need to observe them before I could bring them to Maison Izumo, for all I know they could be the type to attack when people's guards are down," replied Naruto, before silently creating a clone to follow the duo. As much as his instincts screamed at him to help them, he couldn't, the blond refused to risk the safety of any of his Sekirei for two people he hadn't even technically met.

With the clone created to tail the duo, and approach them if they were respectable enough, Naruto and Akitsu left the area, before taking to the roofs.

"Catch me if you can Akitsu-chan," called Naruto with a grin before taking off, Akitsu smiled a soft smile before taking off after Naruto.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto and Akitsu sat on the edge of a tall building Akitsu sitting in Naruto's lap his arms wrapped around her mid-section, Akitsu once more had a serene smile on her face, and Naruto was just smiling as he held the woman. The two had raced around happily for some time before resting on the roof they were currently on, a place one of Naruto's clones had come across when he was looking for Sasuke.

Naruto allowed himself to relax as the late afternoon sun shone on his and Akitsu forms as the sky was painted various shades of orange, yellow and pink.

"Today was nice," muttered Naruto squeezing his Sekirei tighter. Akitsu, just 'hummed' in agreement nodding her head.

"Ah I suppose it's time to go home now isn't it?" asked Akitsu leaning back looking up at Naruto with a disappointed tone.

"Akitsu-chan I promise we will spend more time together," spoke Naruto leaning down pressing his lips to hers. This time Akitsu's wings flared as they kissed, Akitsu moaned as her Ashikabi kissed her, pulling back slightly Akitsu turned so instead of sitting in his lap Akitsu was straddling Naruto before pushing back against Naruto as the pair continued to heavily make out, Naruto tongue dancing across Akitsu's bottom lip.

As the two pulled back a trail of saliva connected the two blushing beings.

"Promise?" questioned Akitsu in a small quiet voice looking at Naruto pleadingly.

"Promise," declared Naruto with a quick squeeze and one more, light peck on the lips.

Naruto and Akitsu stood up, the Shinobi wrapped an arm around his Sekirei before the two of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Maison Izumo#**

Miya was once more training with her katana, she had dinner cooking on the stove and was using the time to keep her skills sharp.

"Care for a spar?" asked a voice from behind Miya.

"That depends are you the real one?" questioned Miya turning to face Naruto a cheeky grin on her face.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to fool you of all people, but yes I am the real one, Akitsu and I just got back," replied Naruto.

"You two have a nice date?" questioned Miya in a teasing tone.

"Why so curious Miya, wanting to know what to expect when I take you on a date?" said Naruto a grin decorating his face.

Before Miya could offer a retort a voice called out from above them.

"Naru-tan," called Matsu out of a window, Naruto nodded to her before turning back to Miya.

"Be right back," spoke Naruto before walking inside leaving Miya outside the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks as he left.

Naruto walked up the stairs and into Matsu's hidden room.

"How was your day with Akitsu-chan?" questioned the red haired Sekirei pushing up her glasses, the lenses glinting in the light from the computer screens.

"How did you…?" questioned Naruto trailing off, he suspected he wouldn't be able to fool Miya with his clones but he had no idea how Matsu knew.

"I was tracking the purchases made on the card I gave you and hacked the security cameras where I could," replied the wisdom Sekirei plainly.

"You're not mad?" asked Naruto nervously.

"So long as I get a day like that, no," stated the woman simply, Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"I was planning on it," spoke Naruto. "Is that what you wanted to speak about? My day with Akitsu?" asked Naruto.

"Only partially," declared the woman stepping aside to reveal the arm Karasuba had dropped off. "I take it despite the fact that it was a clone who brought this to me you know about it?" questioned Matsu.

"Yeah I wanted you to check it over for anything malicious, so you found something?" questioned Naruto moving to look at Matsu's screens.

"Yes the arm has half a dozen programs integrated into it, one designed to get a full sample of your DNA, I'm guessing so Minaka can work out how to stop you, then there's a remote shutdown, self-explanatory really, a remote control program again self-explanatory, a pair of tracking programs, and a self-destruct program," declared Matsu sitting down and typing at her keys to bring up the various programs.

"Have you done anything about them?" questioned Naruto wrapping his arm around Matsu leaning his head on Matsu's shoulder.

"N-no not yet, I thought we might be able to use the programs to our advantage" spoke Matsu enjoying the contact with her Ashikabi.

"How so?" asked Naruto, his breath sending pleasurable shivers down Matsu's spine.

"W-well we can back track th-them and gain access to MBI's computer s-system, we could feed the DNA program a false match sending Minaka on a wild goose chase, th-there are all sorts of things I could do," stuttered Matsu

"Wait you said there were two tracking programs right?" asked Naruto

"Nnn yes," moaned Matsu all but putty in Naruto's embrace.

"Why would there be two?" asked Naruto.

"O-one is slaved t-to a computer a-and the other is to a phone," spoke Matsu panting slightly as she leant against Naruto.

"And are you sure that they're both Minaka's?" questioned Naruto gently nibbling on Matsu's ear.

"N-no but I can make sure," stuttered the woman, quickly hitting keys on her keyboard.

As Matsu finished hitting keys she turned in Naruto's arms and pushed him down.

"Stop with your damn teasing and kiss me," growled the woman diving on top of Naruto pressing her lips to his hungrily, Naruto smirked into the lip lock hugging his Sekirei closer to him. As the two continued to make out Naruto's hand drifted lower, before swatting Matsu's ass eliciting a cute squeak from the Sekirei. The two continued to make out laying on the floor, Naruto caressing Matsu's side as he brought his hand up and was about to give Matsu's right breast a cheeky squeeze when a quick beeping brought the two out of their euphoria Matsu snapping to an upright position still straddling Naruto. The crimson haired Sekirei sent a glance to one of her computers before her eyes went wide.

"Oh no," muttered Matsu shocked, Naruto seeing the shocked look sat up glancing at the screen before a smirk spread across his face.

"You can leave that one alone," spoke Naruto making Matsu look at him shocked.

"Do you even know who that is?" asked Matsu horrified that her Ashikabi was getting in over his head.

"Yeah her name's Karasuba right?" questioned Naruto.

"She's one of if not the most deadly Sekirei alive, she has been part of all three generations of the disciplinary squad, and she hates humans," declared Matsu.

"Really? She didn't seem like that when I met her, well the deadly bit I can see," spoke Naruto.

"Y-you met her? When?" asked Matsu horrified.

"When I winged Haihane, she challenged me to a fight," said Naruto simply.

"She what?" questioned Matsu.

"She challenged me to a fight, I would have won too if she didn't get called away," declared Naruto.

"Naru-tan I know you're strong and I know you have the Biju to help you but please don't go picking fights with Karasuba," almost begged Matsu.

"Alright I won't pick fights with her, but I reserve the right to accept a challenge if she picks a fight with me," declared Naruto.

"But-" began Matsu.

" _ **Don't bother Matsu, he's stubborn, besides he can handle himself"**_ came the clam voice of Gyuki within Matsu's head. The bespectacled Sekirei sighed.

"So when would I be able to use the arm?" questioned Naruto, drawing Matsu's attention back to him.

"Uhh well it could be usable within five minutes, I can alter the programs so they don't activate and then work on backtracking the programs later if you want," spoke Matsu getting a nod from Naruto who sat down taking a meditative pose allowing Matsu to work.

Without distraction Matsu was able to finish deactivating the arm's programing rather quickly. Turning to her Ashikabi Matsu noticed that he hadn't so much as moved from his previous position.

"Naru-tan?" questioned the woman moving towards him.

"Yes Matsu-chan," replied Naruto his eyes no opening to look at her.

"I'm done," declared Matsu.

A moment of silence passed and Matsu was about to say it again when a strange orange pigmentation appeared around Naruto's eyes, before his eyes snapped open and Matsu gasped in shock. Naruto's eyes were no longer the beautiful ocean blue she had come to know, they were now a striking crimson orange, not only that but his pupils had changed shape as well going from a circle to a slit with a bar in the middle.

"Good I can still access sage mode," muttered Naruto a smirk spreading across his face before he turned to the still shocked Matsu who could do nothing but stare into his powerful eyes. "Alright so how does this arm work Matsu-chan?" questioned Naruto, only to see the Sekirei in question gaping at him. "Matsu-chan?" spoke Naruto.

"Aaah just put the arm on it should hopefully work just like your normal arm," stuttered Matsu, Naruto nodded taking the robotic arm and placed the open end to the stump of his cauterised limb.

"Son of a bitch," snapped Naruto as he felt part of the robotic arm dig into his flesh.

"What?" asked Matsu.

"Bloody thing dug into my arm," growled Naruto as the fingers of the mechanical arms twitched.

The blond twitched his new hand, looking down at the hand Naruto moved the fingers with no effort, closing the hand into a fist he slammed the metal fist into his flesh and blood hand.

"Hmm not bad," muttered Naruto standing up. "Thanks Matsu-chan," spoke Naruto walking out of the room.

Once out of the room Naruto walked back downstairs and outside once more where he found Miya training again.

"Now Miya I believe we were in the middle of something," spoke Naruto drawing Miya's attention to him once more.

"Yes we were about to spar" declared Miya smirking as she held her katana in an offensive position. Naruto smirked before a cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto's right hand before Benihime appeared in his hand.

In the blink of an eye Miya was upon Naruto swinging her blade down on him. Smirking Naruto vanished from his position leaving Miya's weapon to slice into the dirt.

"~Have to be faster than that Miya-chan~," taunted Naruto from behind Miya, the lavendernette woman turned to see Naruto holding Benihime's sheath in his robotic hand and the weapon herself within his other hand the flat of the blade resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, well, well you're faster than last time," declared Miya standing up turning fully around to face Naruto.

The blond threw his weapon's sheathe up before dashing forwards, Miya followed Naruto's lead and pushed off the ground the two clashed before the sheathe even hit the ground. The two weapons ground against each other before Naruto threw his robotic hand forwards intending to slam the open hand into Miya's face. The woman ducked bellow the strike before sweeping a leg out wide attempting to sweep Naruto off his feet. Naruto kicked off the ground avoiding the strike and landing underneath the tree, Miya rushed forwards attempting to jab Naruto with the tip of her weapon however Naruto blocked the strikes with his own blade, before swiping his blade up knocking Miya's blade upwards and unbalancing the woman. Naruto pushed forwards throwing his fist forwards slamming into Miya's face knocking her off her feet and throwing her backwards, flipping over Miya landed gracefully on her feet holding her weapon in both hands.

Naruto smirked spinning his blade into a reverse grip before dashing forwards kicking off the ground and spinning Naruto descended on Miya, the woman herself quickly brought her weapon upwards blocking Naruto's strike. Miya quickly threw her foot forwards tripping Naruto as he landed, as Naruto attempted to steady himself by slamming his blade into the ground Miya reached forwards grabbing part of Benihime's hilt yanking the weapon towards her forcing Naruto to let go of his mother's blade, rolling backwards Naruto noticed something in Miya's stance and the two weapons she held.

"Well, what will you do now Naruto?" questioned Miya smirking as she held her own sword and Naruto's ready to attack him.

"This," declared Naruto throwing his hand up before yet another plume of smoke appeared, Miya having seen it before was curious but quickly ran forwards trying to stop Naruto from doing what he was doing, however as she swung her weapons at Naruto looking to bisect him she heard a distinct clang of metal hitting metal. As the smoke cleared Miya was shocked to see a blade almost as tall as Naruto wedged into the ground her weapons clearly having bounced off either side of the blade.

Miya jumped back as Naruto jumped over his new blade bringing the large handle down with him swinging the massive blade over his head and down on Miya who quickly brought the two weapons she wielded up in a cross to block the strike from the weapon. Miya was shocked at the strength behind the massive blade, her legs were buckling under the weight of the strike. Pushing upwards Miya pushed the blade upwards before quickly diving backwards away from the strike allowing the blade to hit the ground, Naruto quickly pulled his weapon back hefting the weapon onto his shoulders. Miya rushed forwards at Naruto.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough),** " spoke Naruto quickly flipping through one handed hand signs, before breathing out a solid wall of wind hitting Miya throwing her backwards giving Naruto an opening to charge forwards and with a quick swing the blond knocked both blades out of Miya's hands before a kunai appeared in a plume of smoke to be held at Miya's neck.

"I think that's my victory Miya-chan," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

"I guess it is," declared Miya somewhat irritated, but accepting of her defeat either way. Naruto stood up his kunai vanishing before offering Miya his hand, the lavendernette took his hand before she was gently pulled to her feet.

Naruto grabbed Kubikiribōchō with his flesh and blood hand and it vanished in a plume of smoke. Miya took her weapon sheathing it, before then picking up Benihime as Naruto picked up the sheath for the weapon.

"Here," spoke Mya holding the weapon towards Naruto.

"No Miya you take her," said Naruto pushing Miya's hands back.

"B-but Naruto this is your mother's sword I couldn't take it from you," replied Miya, Naruto reached out and closed Miya's hand around Benihime's hilt.

"Yes Benihime belonged to my mother and I will always treasure any link to my parents I have, but as I told you she is sentient, she never accepted me as he true wielder, she allowed me to wield her but never to her full potential, you, however can wield Benihime to her fullest she has chosen you, yes I am sad that I will not be able to wield her. But I could never force her to be mine when she is reacting to you, it would be the same as forcibly winging one of your kind" declared Naruto handing Miya Benihime's sheathe. The lavendernette land lady was shocked by what Naruto said.

"I promise I will take care of her," spoke Miya sheathing the weapon before holding it close to her chest.

"I know you will," said Naruto smiling before kicking off the ground and landing on the roof of the house resting his hand on his face, as rain began to gently fall.

The blond shinobi lay on the roof allowing rain to fall over his form.

Minutes passed with nothing but the patter of rain on the roof.

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice from beside Naruto.

"Hey Uzume-chan," replied Naruto not even looking up.

"Are you ok?" asked Uzume.

"I will be," declared Naruto with a sigh sitting up.

"What was it this time?" questioned Uzume.

"I just gave away one of my links to my mother," said Naruto once more with a sigh.

"Why?" Uzume asked confused.

"It was a sentient sword, she chose Miya as her wielder, and I could hardly stand around preaching about you Sekirei having free will and being able to make your own decisions if I didn't do the same with my mother's blade," replied Naruto shaking his head looking down.

"You did the right thing Naruto," spoke Uzume.

"I know it's just hard, I only ever met my mother once, for maybe ten minutes, that sword was one of a few actual links I had to her," said Naruto a half-hearted smile on his face.

"I know what would cheer you up," declared Uzume.

"What would that b-" began Naruto cut off when Uzume pressed her lips to his. Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around Uzume pulling her into his lap as he kissed her.

Uzume pulled back from the lip lock, as soon as her lips departed his Naruto shot forwards pressing his lips to her neck kissing up and down her neck making the veiled Sekirei let out small moans, as Naruto reached Uzume's collarbone the Sekirei's small moans turned into one long drawn out moan as Naruto gently bit the skin where Uzume's neck met her shoulder.

As Naruto pulled back he was satisfied with the hickey left on Uzume's neck, before she could say anything Naruto once more claimed her lips, Uzume's wings burst from her back as Naruto deepened the kiss within seconds his tongue invading her mouth wrestling with her own.

"Thanks Uzume-chan," muttered Naruto pulling back resting his forehead against hers.

"Anytime Hot Stuff," declared Uzume as the two sat in the rain.

The two just sat in silence Uzume leaning on Naruto who looked up into the cloudy night sky, only for the clouds to suddenly part and the rain to stop. Both Uzume and Naruto looked at the sky confused. Naruto with his sharper eyes noticed two shapes within the centre of the parted clouds, before a wave of memories entered his mind, memories of several hours of him following the Ashikabi and Sekirei he and Akitsu had come across earlier. Memories showing that the boy was a cowardly one but with a good heart, the Sekirei was a bouncy energetic idiot. The clone had followed them until the Sekirei had kissed the Ashikabi and shot up into the air, Naruto tracked the duo as they began to fall.

If they survived they might prove helpful on his little crusade, strangely enough they were falling towards Maison Izumo.

"Uh Hot Stuff," spoke Uzume drawing Naruto's attention to her "They're falling," continued Uzume having apparently seen the duo.

"Yep," replied Naruto simply.

"Are we going to help them?" asked Uzume.

"No, I've had a clone tailing them for a while, if they can't get out of this it would just be better not to save them," spoke Naruto.

"That's a little dark Naruto," declared Uzume.

"I'll save them but I'm pointing them away from here I don't need to save them at every point nor do I want you girls risking your lives for a weak Ashikabi and his ditzy Sekirei," said Naruto watching closely as the two fell the screams reaching his ears.

The blond shinobi and veiled Sekirei watched as the two beings fell from the clouds. The two got closer and closer to the ground and Naruto was about to get up when the tree in the backyard grew up and out slightly catching the two beings. Uzume blinked several times trying to confirm that she saw what she saw, Naruto however focused his senses on the tree as it shrunk down to its previous size. Naruto narrowed his eyes feeling the last of a foreign energy leaving the tree as it returned to normal.

"That was strange," spoke Uzume.

"No it wasn't he either has another Sekirei or another Sekirei is reacting to him, she saved them," replied Naruto.

"Wha- how can you be sure?" asked Uzume.

"Strange energy entered the tree as it grew to catch them and left once they were fine," spoke Naruto watching as Homura stepped out of the house clearly hearing a crash.

"Come on we should head inside," spoke Naruto standing up and jumping off the roof towards the front of the house.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So before we begin i want to apologise for the lack of updates recently my motivation for writing has just not been there... so ... sorry**

 **with that out of the way onto the chapter review**

 **so we kick off a few hours after the events of the last chapter Naruto and Akitsu on their date day**

 **the two having just left a movie, they overhear Minato and Musubi**

 **with Naruto leaving a clone to tail the two**

 **before the real Naruto rushes off Akitsu chasing him.**

 **then the two of them watch the sunset from a tall building**

 **before returning to Maison Izumo where Naruto challenges Miya to a spar**

 **only for Matsu to call him about his new arm**

 **and inquire about his and Akitsu's day**

 **with Naruto teasing Matsu when she tells him about the arm**

 **then the actual spar between Naruto and Miya ending with Naruto giving her Benihime**

 **before going up to the roof to mope before Uzume comes up and cheers him up**

 **ending on Minato and Musubi dropping in ...**

 **sorry couldn't help myself with the pun**

 **anywho I've said my piece**

 **so... Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

"How are they?" asked Naruto as Homura walked out of the sitting room causing the young man to jump before turning to Naruto.

"They're fine a little shaken up but fine otherwise," declared Homura. "I've got to get ready for work," spoke Homura quickly before moving past Naruto, the blonde's hand snapped out snatching Homura's wrist as he stepped passed. The silver haired man began breathing quicker as he looked to Naruto.

"Don't do anything stupid Homura, I was serious, I'm not letting you kill yourself," ordered Naruto narrowing his eyes, Homura felt his heartbeat quicken, before he nodded and quickly walked away.

As the silver haired man left his view Naruto pushed off the wall and stepped into the sitting room.

"So kid you got a name?" asked Naruto looking to Minato despite the fact that already knew his name from his clone tailing the two.

"M-Minato Sahashi," declared the boy.

"No need to be so nervous," spoke Naruto with a smile. "Oh seems your friend is back," declared Naruto nodding to the other door, Minato turned to see the door shut but before he could turn back to Naruto the door slid open revealing Miya and Musubi the latter wearing one of the former's kimonos.

"W-W-Wow," stuttered Minato looking to his Sekirei.

"How do I look Minato-sama?" asked Musubi looking to her Ashikabi.

"B-Beautiful Musubi-chan," declared Minato picking his jaw up from the floor. Before looking to Miya apologetically "so sorry, we're wearing all your clothes," spoke Minato with a bow to Miya.

"It's alright I always like to help out where I can, my husband was the same way. You're actually wearing his sweats," said Miya with a giggle. Minato turned to Naruto.

"Don't look at me green isn't my colour, I've only been here a couple of weeks anyway," declared Naruto.

"No he's not my husband, my husband passed some time ago," spoke Miya sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," replied Minato apologetically.

"Thank you but it's been a long time, oh I should introduce myself, I'm Miya Asama," said Miya with a bow.

"I'm Minto Sahashi," declared Minato.

"I'm Musubi," spoke Musubi with a smile and a bow.

"Yo Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you," said Naruto.

"What's that smell?" asked Musubi sniffing the air.

"I hope it's not terrible because I'm cooking dinner, are you two hungry would you care to join us?" questioned Miya with a giggle.

"But you've already done so much for us," spoke Minato, only for Musubi's stomach to answer for them with a loud growl.

With that Miya lead Minato and Musubi to the dining room, however Naruto turned opening the sliding door.

"You're not joining us Naruto?" asked Miya.

"No I have something to do Miya sorry," replied Naruto closing the door behind him, once he was sure that Miya, Minato and Musubi had gone the blond leapt onto the nearest roof looking down at his phone narrowing his eyes.

"Alright Higa let's see what you've got," muttered Naruto with a smirk, pocketing his phone before kicking off the roof.

Dashing from roof to roof Naruto breathed in the cool evening air, Naruto watched as the lights flickered on throughout the city.

It took Naruto all of five minutes to reach his destination, an abandoned dock warehouse, he had to force down the urge to smirk as he felt multiple Sekirei energy signatures in the building.

Naruto had to move quickly to grab his phone as it begun to ring, seeing it was Matsu he quickly answered the call.

"What now my beautiful cyber stalker?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face.

" _What are you doing? Why are you at the docks?"_ questioned Matsu.

"Well Higa was ever so kind as to extend an invitation to talk," spoke Naruto somewhat sarcastically.

" _What the hell Naruto I thought you were smarter than that it's obviously_ a trap," spoke Matsu Naruto speaking the last two words with her.

"Yes Matsu-chan I know, I can handle myself trust me," declared the blond.

" _Why didn't you bring one of us with you?"_ questioned Matsu.

"Higa asked me to come alone, besides I know this is a trap and I'm not putting any of you at risk for this, look I got to go" declared Naruto hanging up before Matsu could make a complaint.

Stepping into the building Naruto saw the lights were off and boxes and crates were stacked ceiling high.

"You five can come out now," declared Naruto stepping into the middle of the room.

"I honestly thought you were smarter than this, well it appears the Ashikabi of the North is just an idiot," declared a familiar voice as a blond woman appeared before Naruto holding wired claw like knives between her fingers.

"What you actually think I didn't know this was a trap?" questioned Naruto looking at her almost insulted, before throwing his right hand out to the side before a plume of smoke erupted and once more Kubikiribocho appearing in his hand. "Of course I knew, I would tell you to tell your boss to be more subtle next time but that would imply that I'm going to let you leave here," declared Naruto a smirk crossing his face as his ocean blue eyes became ice cold.

In an instant Naruto's robotic hand snapped out and grabbed a bo staff wielded by a green haired Sekirei.

"Uh uh uh, now now sweetheart that wasn't necessary," declared Naruto spinning around slamming his fist into the Sekirei's face throwing her backwards. Naruto was forced to jump as a black haired Sekirei charged at him with a pair of knives sticking out of her sleaves. Naruto landed on the bottom of his blade jumping over the handle he pulled the weapon down as the blond Sekirei threw her claw like knives at him, the Shinobi used his giant blade to block the weapons which only after bouncing off his weapon Naruto noticed they were attached to wires.

Naruto ducked low before the two last Sekirei, one the dozy Sekirei that he had stopped from taking Oriha, and the other a black haired Sekirei wearing a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and she held together by a small metal ring right below her breast, attempted to deliver an axe kick each from either side, Naruto grabbed the two by the ankle. The blond kicked his blade over as he pushed up spinning around throwing the two Sekirei away from him.

The twin blade wielding Sekirei ran at Naruto throwing wild punches trying to slice at Naruto who simply stepped out of the way backing up and side stepping the strikes. Naruto stopped moving and quickly threw his foot back as the green haired staff wielding Sekirei tried to sneak up on him, the blonde's foot slammed into the woman's stomach throwing her backwards. Trying to take advantage of Naruto's stationary position the twin blade wielding Sekirei ran at Naruto only to trip and slam face first into the concrete floor looking back the woman was shocked to see a glowing chain wrapped around her ankle.

Naruto leant to the right as the wired blades from the blond Sekirei came flying at him, he looked to the Sekirei with a quirked brow.

"That was rude," declared Naruto grabbing the wires yanking them forwards dragging the Sekirei along with them straight into Naruto's metal fist face first. A crunch was heard as the Sekirei was thrown backwards blood running from her clearly broken nose.

Naruto dived over a kick at his midsection from the yellow, purple and black clad Sekirei landing in a role rolling forwards grabbing his blade as he kicked off the ground as a foot slammed into the ground behind him courtesy of the dozy Sekirei. As Naruto stood up the green haired Sekirei went to swing her staff at him, the Sekirei however stopped when Naruto swung his blade down on her, she held her staff up to block the weapon however Naruto's much larger and heavier weapon cleaved straight through the flimsy wooden staff and cut into the Sekirei's skin about a centimetre deep and from below her breasts to her hips. Spinning around Naruto kicked the woman in the chest launching her backwards throwing her into a stack of crates shattering them.

Turning back around Naruto slammed his blade into the ground blocking a kick towards him from the black haired combat Sekirei, using the weapon as a pole Naruto kicked off the ground spinning around the blade slamming his feet into the Sekirei's face throwing her sideways her back slamming into an I beam.

As Naruto landed the blade wielding Sekirei charged at him, kicking off the ground Naruto held himself up on the handle of his weapon. Pushing upwards Naruto let go of his blade before flashing through hand signs.

" **Yoton Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Style Lava Monster Jutsu),** " called Naruto spewing out a wave of lava that flew at the weapon wielding Sekirei who quickly jumped back to avoid the lava. Naruto fell back grabbing the hilt of his blade, spinning around on one hand Naruto pulled the weapon out of the ground pushing himself backwards he landed several feet behind the pool of lava. Once again a blade on a wire came flying at Naruto.

"You're starting to piss me off," growled Naruto once more grabbing the wire and pulled the Sekirei forwards however this time Naruto pulled the Sekirei to him wrapping an arm around her neck before he used her own wired blade to slice open her throat making the woman drop to the ground as a pool of blood begun to form from her open neck.

"Who's next?" questioned Naruto a psychotic smirk crossing his face as he turned to the two still standing Sekirei dropping the bloody blade to the ground. The two Sekirei shared a look before both charging at Naruto together.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** "spoke Naruto breathing out huge ball of blue fire which shot forwards towards the two Sekirei both of whom spun opposite ways out of the way of the fireball, Naruto smirked as a clone appeared beside him before dashing off after the dozy Sekirei pulling out a kunai, while Naruto himself ran after the other Sekirei with his large blade.

The Naruto clone slid along the ground between the dozy Sekirei's legs slicing at her shin, leaving a two centimetre deep cut as he slid under her legs, the clone pushed off the ground as he got to the other side flipping over landing facing the Sekirei.

The dozy Sekirei winced as she moved towards Naruto, jumping off the ground she attempted once more to deliver an Axe kick to Naruto however the blond caught her leg in his metal hand slamming her into the ground with enough force to make the Sekirei cough up blood before throwing the Sekirei up into the air. As she fell the woman felt hands on either side of her head and actually that was the last thing she felt as the Naruto clone violently twisted the Sekirei's head snapping her neck before he quickly dispelled himself.

The original Naruto ran at the twin blade wielding Sekirei swinging his blade overhead, the Sekirei quickly brought one of her blades up to divert Naruto's blade as she lunged forwards with her other blade, however not only did she overestimate her weapon's strength as Naruto's sword cleaved right through her blade and then her shoulder, before she could let out a scream Naruto grabbed her by her other hand and twisted her arm around and stabbed her own blade through her head.

One last gurgled shout was all she could manage before she fell to her knees then onto her face as blood poured out of her two major wounds.

"Get away from him," yelled a familiar voice from behind Naruto causing him to turn around to see the green haired Sekirei trying to sneak up him only for a fireball to be flying at her both Naruto and the Sekirei jumped out of the way.

"Toyotama let's get out of here," yelled the purple yellow and black clad Sekirei, the green haired Sekirei nodding before the two of them quickly ran out of the warehouse.

"I had them handled," spoke Naruto glancing to Homura "I take it Matsu told you I was here?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, she asked me to back you up, now that's done I'm leaving," spoke Homura turning to leave.

"Homura wait," called Naruto causing the feminine male to turn back to Naruto.

"What?" snapped the man.

"I know you're reacting to me," declared Naruto simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Homura indigently.

"Don't try to toy with me Homura, I've seen how you Sekirei react to your Ashikabi and I've been with someone who was trying desperately to be something she was not, I know you're reacting to me, what I don't know is why you haven't said anything. All of the Sekirei I've met bar the ones forcibly winged have said nothing but good things about being winged. Do you hate me or something?" asked Naruto.

"You're right I've been reacting to you, and you're right that I'm trying to deny it, but it's not because I hate you," spoke Homura with a sigh before pulling down his face mask and looking away from Naruto.

"Why then?" questioned Naruto.

"…" Homura didn't speak just stood there clenching his fist.

"Is this why you're trying to kill yourself?" asked Naruto.

"…" again Homura didn't respond.

"Homura talk to me here," demanded Naruto.

"YES DAMN IT, yes I'm trying to kill myself because I'm reacting to you, I don't want to be winged at all, let alone by a man, my body and power are unstable, and because I'm reacting to you my body is changing, I'm becoming a woman," growled Homura "Leave me alone, stop trying to reach me, stop trying to save me just let me burn out, please just let me die," continued Homura his rage turning to sadness dropping to his knees "My life isn't worth anything," muttered the silver haired gender-confused Sekirei.

"I can't do that," spoke Naruto walking over to Homura kneeling down to his level putting an arm around the Sekirei despite the situation Homura's face flushed. "I can't let you kill yourself, your life is worth something, you matter to so many people, Miya, Uzume, Matsu, Akitsu, Haihane, me. There's six just off of the top of my head, you don't want me to be your Ashikabi, fine, I'll help you find an Ashikabi you like, but I won't let you kill yourself," declared Naruto. Homura sighed leaning into the embrace throwing his head back looking up at the ceiling.

When Naruto felt a hand on his face he looked to Homura who was leaning forwards.

"I can't take this anymore, just, just, get this over with," muttered Homura finally giving up on fighting his Sekirei instincts. Naruto nodded leaning forwards pressing his lips to Homura's. A pair of flaming wings burst from Homura's back and the Sekirei turned to putty in Naruto's arms.

As the wings vanished Homura relaxed into Naruto's hold, looking at the blond as he shifted holding his fist out to Homura, confused Homura put his fist against Naruto's before he felt his consciousness yanked from his mind.

Naruto and Homura appeared in Naruto's mind, before Homura could even ask what was going on Naruto was walking away from him, the silver haired man quickly followed the blond. The two quickly made their way to the home of the Biju walking into the building.

"Hey you lot," called Naruto as he stepped into the lounge finding Matatabi, Son, and Kurama sitting in the room.

"Hey kit, got yourself another Sekirei, and you're here to give them the rundown?" questioned Kurama.

"That and get the details on who's he's linked to," replied Naruto.

"He?" questioned Matatabi with a pervy grin.

"I have no control over who reacts to me just like they have no control over whom they react to," declared Naruto rolling his eyes at the perverted feline.

"Our sister's perversions aside I'm the one linked to your newest Sekirei," spoke Son

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The past few days had flown by for Naruto, taking each of his Sekirei, including Homura, out for a day on the town, all of them enjoying themselves; he had trained with Miya who had taken to Benihime like a fish to water, also bearing witness to Minato winging Oriha much to the latter's happiness and having Matsu disable the self-destruct, remote control and remote shutdown on his arm along with providing a false trail with a false DNA sample. There was once incident the day after Minato had arrived of Musubi picking a fight with Uzume when the two had been in the bath, but a swift hit by soup ladle courtesy of Miya and a threat on her life and the life of her Ashikabi if she ever lifted a finger against one of his Sekirei from Naruto had swiftly set the girl straight.

It was currently late afternoon and Naruto found himself laying on the roof looking up at the sky. There was an energy signature in the wind and Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him but sensing no hostility he did nothing to deter his observer. Closing his eyes Naruto enjoyed the sun shining down on him, only to open them again when he felt the sunshine vanish.

"Yes Homura?" questioned Naruto looking up at the Sekirei who was as of days ago starting to develop breasts.

"You might want to see this," spoke the Sekirei handing Naruto a phone.

" _There's a Sekirei inside the arboretum first one there wins, you could make the green girl emerge"_ was the message on the screen of the phone.

"That fucking bastard," growled Naruto noticing who sent the message.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off sorry the chapter is short, i wanted to get this out rather than let it wait to give me more time to write**

 **anywho...**

 **so we have Minato and Musubi's entrance to Maison Izumo**

 **then Naruto springing a trap set by Higa and easily defeating three of the five sekirei laying in wait**

 **only for the other two to run after Homura showed up**

 **followed by Naruto and Homura having a heart to heart**

 **and finishing with the message about the green girl**

 **so i've said my pieces...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Naruto or Sekirei**

* * *

Naruto and four of his Sekirei stood atop a building in the middle of Shinto Teito looking down on the overgrown arboretum. Running around the area were hundreds if not thousands of MBI soldiers with tanks, heavy weaponry and just about anything else that might be used in a major war.

"What's it look like on the inside Matsu?" asked Naruto listening to the earpiece for his final Sekirei's response.

" _No one is inside yet, but it looks like more Ashikabi are showing up, you'd better get moving,"_ came the calm voice of the wisdom Sekirei.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto creating three clones.

"Alright you lot here's the plan, Uzume you are with me we're running interference with the soldiers," began Naruto getting a nod from the veiled Sekirei clad only in her veils. "Homura, you and one of my clones are covering the south entrance I expect Mikogami to try and make a move so he will probably be coming from the south so you may have a fight on your hands," declared Naruto getting a nod from Homura clad in his regular battle gear mask up and chest bound with bandages, the silver haired Sekirei nodded to a clone and the two of them quickly leapt from the roof heading towards the south entrance. "Akitsu, you and another clone are headed for the Sekirei to protect her from anyone who would try to wing her by force, Haihane you and the last clone will be following Akitsu for a while but once inside I want you two too patrol inside and make sure no-one gets close to centre," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the two Sekirei clad in their regular outfits, the both of them along with the two remaining clones jumped from the roof headed into the overgrown arboretum.

With one last look to Uzume Naruto stood up and simply stepped off the edge of the building falling to the ground landing in a crouch before he began walking towards the MBI soldiers, within a moment Naruto felt Uzume join him, the Sekirei apparently swinging down from the roof with one of her veils. As the two stepped forwards one of the soldiers noticed the pair and turned to them.

"Halt," ordered the soldier drawing the attention of the rest of the soldiers in the area, all of them turning and pointing their guns at Naruto and Uzume, Naruto smirked throwing his organic hand out to the side where it was engulfed in smoke and Kubikiribocho appeared in his hand shocking the soldiers, who began to shake in their boots.

Naruto started to run holding his weapon in one hand, Uzume quickly followed her Ashikabi directly behind him, and as the soldiers saw this they began to quickly take aim and fire their weapons. Naruto swung his weapon faster than a weapon its size should be able to move deflecting the bullets coming at him and Uzume.

As the Ashikabi and Sekirei duo drew closer Uzume leapt up throwing her hands forwards directing her veils forwards to hit the soldiers, Naruto quickly diving into the crowds slicing and dicing through the men and women of MBI not caring at all for the lives he was ending.

"Hold your ground there's only two of them," ordered an apparent commander of the force as more and more of the soldiers fell in quick succession.

"Are you stupid they're slaughtering us I'm out," yelled one of the soldiers as he turned tail and ran, other soldiers quickly following his lead.

"Cowards the lot of you," yelled the commander pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Naruto as he was looking away. The last thing the commander ever did was pull the trigger as when the bullet flew towards Naruto he dodged to the side and threw a kunai just as fast as the bullet had been going, back towards the commander.

"My my you are making good use of my gift _Naruto-kun_ " purred a female voice Naruto knew well enough to recognise.

"Well why wouldn't I, such a nice gift and from someone like you?" questioned Naruto turning to Karasuba who stood on top of a pile of corpses.

"You lot get out of here," ordered Karasuba glaring towards the soldiers, who all quickly complied running away from the soon to be battle.

"Uzume, go find Haihane, help her in there," ordered Naruto getting a hesitant nod from Uzume before she quickly took off in a sprint towards the arboretum.

"I've been looking forward to this," declared Karasuba dropping low holding her Nodachi horizontally above her head blade pointed at Naruto.

"You and me both," grinned Naruto, holding his blade at his side.

A small breeze blew leaves across the road between the two warriors.

As if by some unforeseen signal the two powerful beings shot forwards, meeting twenty feet forwards from where they began their blades slamming together, as their blade ground against each other Naruto threw his robotic fist forwards, Karasuba catching it in her free hand.

Karasuba pushed her foot forwards attempting to trip Naruto only for the blond to jump back from the blade lock causing the Black Sekirei to stumble. The Shinobi lunged forwards swinging his blade upwards at Karasuba, only for the woman to lean back out of the blonde's striking range.

"Got to be quicker than that Naruto-kun," taunted Karasuba as she leapt up and swung her blade downwards at him. In an instant Naruto swung his blade up meeting the falling Karasuba's blade pushing her up a bit. The silver haired Sekirei used the opportunity to flip backwards delivering a kick to Naruto's chin.

"Like this," smirked Naruto an insane grin as he slammed his foot into Karasuba's unprepared stomach as she landed launching her hundreds of feet backwards. As the Sekirei flew through the air Naruto kicked off the ground running after the woman. Karasuba righted herself in mid-air landing hard enough to carve up the road beneath her. " **Rasengan,** " came the voice of Naruto, Karasuba was however quick enough to jump up and over Naruto, as he slammed a ball of blue swirling energy into the ground carving a swirl into the ground.

"My my you still have tricks hidden up your sleeves Naruto-kun? You're not holding back on me are you?" questioned Karasuba spinning her weapon around in her hand holding it in a backhanded grip.

"As I said last time sweetheart going all out from the start would be no fun," declared Naruto with a smirk. Karasuba quickly ran forwards as Naruto flashed through one handed hand signs. " **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto spewing out a large fireball towards the advancing Sekirei who simply smirked leaping into the fire ball slicing through it landing on one foot before once more launching at Naruto who swung his blade upwards the two weapons once more meeting in a clash of steel.

Naruto threw his fist forwards only for Karasuba to catch the metal fist as she swung her leg out wide Naruto bringing up his leg to block her kick. The two struggled against each other for a moment before jumping back from each other.

As the two stood metres apart Naruto quickly flicked his free hand out to the side kunai and shuriken slipping between his fingers before he threw all of them ten kunai and ten shuriken at Karasuba who stepped back and quickly deflected the weapons. However as she finished deflecting the weapons she had to jump as Naruto swept his leg out wide trying to knock her off her feet.

Karasuba kicked off the ground running from Naruto who ran after her, Karasuba jumped spinning around landing in a crouch on an MBI tank, the Sekirei smirked and flipped backwards as Naruto swung his blade down where the black Sekirei had been however to Karasuba's surprize Naruto's sword cleaved clean through the armour plating, tracks and wheels of the military vehicle before jumping up.

"My my, that's a sharp sword to cut through something like that Naruto-kun," taunted an airborne Karasuba.

"Who said it's the sword?" questioned Naruto as their blades once more clashed grinding together as the two fell from the sky landing on top of the tank, when suddenly Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke leaving Karasuba to stumble slightly.

As the woman glanced around for her opponent she began to hear a high pitched screeching, ignoring it for a moment she looked around for Naruto only to catch a reflection in her blade and leap backwards away from the tank.

" **Futon Rasenshuriken,** " called the voice of Naruto as a large sphere of blue and white energy slammed into the tank where Karasuba had just been and in the blink of an eye the ball expanded outwards. The black Sekirei watched on intrigued as the sixty ton war machine was lifted into the centre of the orb before being ripped apart as if it were tissue paper. The utter destruction of the vehicle caused a smirk to spread across the psychotic Sekirei's face as she turned to Naruto who landed behind her and lunged forwards swinging her blade overhead, Naruto bringing his own weapon up to block the strike, the clash creating a shockwave cracking the ground around the two.

Naruto ignored the feeling of being watched continuing his fight.

* * *

 **#With Homura#**

The flame Sekirei stood with the Naruto clone outside of the southern entrance to the arboretum Homura having decimated the MBI forces around the gate with a single white hot fireball, the two now just stood there waiting.

"He's here and he's brought Mutsu," declared the clone opening his previously closed eyes and pushing off the brick post, Homura following his Ashikabi's actions standing up straight as a pair of men walked towards them. "Ah _Mutsu-chan_ nice to see you again, brought a friend I see," spoke the Naruto clone with a taunting smirk.

Mutsu quickly reached for his sword ready to defend himself and his Ashikabi from the likely unhinged Ashikabi opposite him.

"This, this is the man who stopped you from taking number seven? He doesn't look like much," declared Mikogami in a snobbish tone. However Mutsu quickly pushed his Ashikabi aside as Naruto vanished appearing behind the two of them, Mutsu already mid swing at the blond who caught the blade of the katana with his robotic hand.

"Easy now, I'm not your dance partner tonight," spoke Naruto with a taunting smirk towards Mutsu who quickly glanced over his shoulder as a white hot fireball came flying at him, Mutsu pushing Mikogami further away before jumping out of the way of the fireball, the Naruto clone vanishing in a plume of smoke replaced by a log before appearing once more beside Homura.

Mutsu narrowed his eyes before running towards Homura ready to slice the flame Sekirei to pieces swinging his blade overhead, the sword wielding Sekirei expected Homura to dodge, however to his shock the flame Sekirei drew a kunai which upon being drawn burst into flames and used the flaming weapon to deflect the katana. Mutsu quickly recovered from his strike being deflected and jumped backwards only to have to dive out of the way as Homura threw another ball of fire at the man.

"Come on Mutsu squash these insects already," yelled Mikogami impatiently.

Mutsu quickly sheathed his katana and slammed the weapon into the ground creating cracks that quickly splintered out from the epicentre towards Homura. The flame Sekirei's eyes went wide as he jumped away from the cracks only for them to follow him and unbalance him as he landed. With his opponent unbalanced Mutsu once more charged forwards.

" _Son"_ spoke Homura mentally to the Biju he was linked to.

" _ **Right"**_ came the reply from the creature and in an instant the Biju began to give power to the Sekirei. Mutsu stopped narrowing his eyes as he felt Homura's power suddenly rise without any contact from Naruto who simply stood to the side smirking.

Mutsu kicked off the ground leaping backwards as magma suddenly shot upwards out of the cracked ground beneath him narrowing his eyes he saw Homura seemingly directing the molten rock.

"Nicely done Homura you've advancing quickly," spoke Naruto with a grin to his male Sekirei.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," replied the silver haired Sekirei glancing back to his Ashikabi, Mutsu narrowed his eyes stamping his foot on the ground knocking a chunk of earth about two feet in diameter out of the ground before he directed the rock towards Homura. The masked Sekirei shot out a stream of flame towards the rock as it flew towards him quickly melting it.

However what he didn't expect was Mutsu to be following closely behind the rock slamming his sheathed weapon into the silver haired Sekirei throwing him to the side.

"Ok ow," muttered the flame Sekirei quickly rolling to the side as a pointed rock shot out of the ground attempting to impale him. Homura threw a wave of flames out from his hand towards Mutsu causing the other Sekirei to jump or get burnt feet however as Mutsu hung in the air he saw a ball of molten rock as big as a basketball form above Homura's hand as the silver haired earth manipulating Sekirei landed Homura directed the ball of molten rock towards him. Luckily for Mutsu the molten rock while more dangerous than the earlier fireballs it was also slower giving the male Sekirei enough time to slice clean through the molten rock.

"Come on Mutsu just end this," called Mikogami ushering the Sekirei over to him, the silver haired sword wielder nodded jumping to his Ashikabi leaning down to kiss the boy.

"Oh no he's using his Norito," spoke Homura jumping back. Just as Mutsu pulled back from his Ashikabi.

" **Earth of my pledge, spread to protect the territory of my Ashikabi! Chijō de no dageki (Earthly Shattering)** " called Mutsu slamming his sheathed sword into the ground.

"Homura," spoke the clone drawing the masked Sekirei's attention to his Ashikabi only to blink in shock as Naruto pulled down his mask and pressed his own lips to Homura's.

Homura's wings burst from his back as the earth opened into a giant fissure splitting the ground towards Homura. Homura felt power flowing into him from Naruto's kiss before Naruto pulled back.

"Use your Norito," ordered Naruto getting a nod from Homura as the blond Ashikabi jumped back.

" **These are the flames of my pledge, Burn the karma of my Ashikabi! Ōritsu Moeru (Royal Blaze)** " called Homura throwing his arms out to the side a huge bright blue fireball five times as big as himself forming around him melting the pointed rocks that grew out from the ground attempting to impale him and keeping him above the giant fissure that had formed. The flames them begun to spin around Homura, by this point Mutsu realised with Naruto there the fight was pointless and quickly turned picking up Mikogami and running away before Homura could attack the two however just as Mutsu began to run Homura launched the fireball forwards flying at the two Mutsu ran as fast as he could but he still could feel the heat coming off the giant orb of flames.

As the Ashikabi and Sekirei duo disappeared Homura who now stood next to Naruto fell to his knees.

"Homura," spoke Naruto shocked quickly kneeling down to check on the Sekirei.

"I'm good just used up to much energy," muttered the male huffing.

" _Son"_ spoke Naruto mentally before he felt the Biju's chakra start to flow into Homura quickly returning the Sekirei's energy to normal levels.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile On A Rooftop Nearby#**

A woman with long black hair wearing a short purple Chinese dress which showed her cleavage and belly button was sitting on the edge of the building looking down on the large battles going on around the arboretum with mild interest. In her hand was a large bottle of alcohol which she would take swigs from every now and again as she watched the battles. The evening air blew around her cooling her off slightly as her cheeks heated up, whether from the booze, or from her reaction to the blond Ashikabi her eyes had been on for a week was up in the air. She watched the young man with a keen interest. She had had no interest joining Minaka's little game much like Miya that was until she had seen the blond, his actions, his power, his aura it was all just so …. Intoxicating.

"Who am I kidding, he wouldn't want me," muttered the woman taking a deep swig from her booze shooting her own idea down before it had proper time to form.

* * *

 **#In A Nearby Alley#**

A woman with light brown hair stood in the alley leaning on the wall panting, her cheeks red, taking heavy breaths, she had seen him, her Ashikabi, he was fighting, blade to blade with a Sekirei, she didn't know his name but she now knew what he looked like, however before she could even hope to talk to him she had to run as some Ashikabi was coming after her, she had thankfully managed to lose the perusing Ashikabi but at the same time she had lost track of her Ashikabi, but at least now she knew what he looked like. Grabbing her hammer, the Sekirei quickly leapt up the building hoping to maybe spot her Ashikabi and if at all possible talk to him and get her wings.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so... sorry about the long wait for not much progress**

 **anywho before we actually get started on the chapter, i have had several people ask me to keep Homura male, now my plan had been to follow canon and have Homura become a woman, however after thinking it over i have decided to let you readers decide what happens with Homura i have made a poll on my profile about it please go and vote**

 **now actually onto the chapter**

 **we start out with Naruto and his flock making plans to protect the green girl**

 **with the real Naruto and Uzume patrolling the outside**

 **where Karasuba shows up and challenges Naruto**

 **then we jump to Homura and a Naruto clone**

 **where Mutsu and Mikogami show up**

 **and we finish up with two more Sekirei watching the whole thing going on**

 **anywho... i've said my pieces...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Sekirei**

* * *

Two clones of Naruto walked with two of his Sekirei through the dense forest of the arboretum one of the clones cleaving through the branches in their way.

"Alright this is where we part, the unwinged Sekirei is just a bit this way," spoke one of the two Naruto clones getting a nod from the two Sekirei. "Come on Akitsu-chan," spoke the clone holding his hand out to the ice Sekirei who blushed slightly taking her Ashikabi's hand before the two quickly moved away from the other clone and Haihane.

"Come on Hane-chan I can feel a pair of Sekirei heading this way," spoke the other Naruto clone moving off in a seemingly random direction not noticing Haihane's blush from the new nickname. The ashen haired Sekirei quickly forced her blush down as she ran after her Ashikabi.

The Ashikabi and Sekirei duo ran for a few moments before they burst into a clearing where two figures stood.

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in," spoke Naruto with a smirk upon seeing the only two surviving Sekirei from his slaughter at the docks.

"You," snarled the green haired bo staff wielding Sekirei glaring at Naruto.

"You got this Hane-chan or do you need me to help?" asked Naruto glancing to his clawed Sekirei standing beside him.

"I've got this," spoke the woman with a psychotic smirk turning to the two Sekirei opposite her. "Number sixteen Toyotama, number eighteen Ichiya I challenge you both," declared Haihane in the proper manner as Naruto jumped back to a tree on the edge of the clearing.

"We accept your challenge," declared the staff wielding Sekirei.

In an instant Haihane dashed forwards her claws millimetres off the ground as she charged at Toyotama swinging her arms upwards attempting to slice at the staff wielding Sekirei only to jump to the side as Ichiya slammed her heel into the ground where Haihane was. Haihane however capitalised on the slower fighter sekirei's move and lunged at her swiping her claws across the woman's midsection slicing the black haired sekirei's clothes and skin.

Haihane's sixth sense told her to duck and having trained with Naruto for a while she had learned to listen to her sixth sense so duck she did as Toyotama's staff sailed over her head. Planting her hands on the ground Haihane pushed upwards spinning around kicking her legs out she slammed her feet into Toyotama's side pushing the woman to the side. Haihane fell back onto her feet to see both Sekirei opposite her glaring in her direction. Smirking Haihane began to run forwards, both of her opponents quickly mimicking her actions.

Sliding under a kick from Ichiya Haihane slashed the black haired sekirei's legs making the woman stumble backwards and fall down. Haihane would have capitalised on the opportunity if it were a one on one match but she was forced to twist her body to avoid a downwards strike from Toyotama's staff. Smirking Haihane quickly rushed to once again engage Ichiya seemingly ignoring Toyotama however as the green haired staff wielding Sekirei moved to attack Haihane her staff slipped from her grasp.

"I had these two handled Uzume," spoke Haihane with a smirk as she jumped swinging her claws down on Ichiya not even glancing back at her sister Sekirei who was smirking from a tree branch.

"I figured but Naruto asked me to help you," said Uzume with a smirk as she stood tall on the branch before throwing a veil towards Toyotama the green haired Sekirei dropping her staff to dodge the strike, however Toyotama rolled into a kick from Haihane. Uzume jumped over the two sending a veil forwards at Ichiya who only just managed to roll out of the way of the veil as it hit a tree trunk leaving a deep gash in the wood.

Haihane ran at Toyotama who just managed to pick up her staff and turned to block the overhead slash from Haihane. The ashen haired Sekirei however smirked causing Toyotama to become worried however that worry didn't last long as Haihane moved her head to the side and a veil courtesy of Uzume came flying at Toyotama right where Haihane's head had just been. Just before the cloth hit Toyotama she caught sight of the end bursting into blue flames just as it hit her face.

Uzume herself after hitting the green haired staff wielding Sekirei ducked low as Haihane jumped over her, the ashen haired Sekirei's claws slicing into Ichiya's leg as the woman tried to attack Uzume.

Uzume ran forwards throwing two veils forwards to wrap around trees either side of the recovering Toyotama who looked confused at the attack only for that confusion to quickly be replaced with pain as Uzume pulled herself forwards with the veils burying her feet into the staff wielding Sekirei's stomach. Flipping backwards Uzume landed on her feet with a smirk before jumping up once more as Toyotama lashed out with her staff trying to hit Uzume's feet to knock her down.

Haihane ducked bobbed and weaved in and out of the strikes sent towards her by Ichiya simply taunting the woman. As Ichiya slammed her foot into the ground Haihane decided to capitalise on the mistake and lunge forwards slicing into the woman's side leaving four two inch deep slices on the woman's left side the wounds immediately started gushing blood.

The Naruto clone smirked from the sidelines as he watched his Sekirei work together, the two of them jumped back so they stood back to back facing the other two Sekirei.

"Are you sure you two want to continue this, I mean its two on two and you were having trouble with just Haihane, not to mention I'm here so both Uzume and Haihane could use their norito while neither of you can," spoke Naruto with a smirk. The two Sekirei of Higa tuned to glare at Naruto who simply examined his fingernails.

"You son of a bitch," yelled Toyotama jumping towards Naruto swinging her weapon down on him, the blond however just rolled his eyes and in an instant pulled out and threw a kunai at her weapon splitting it in half leaving her attack to fall short of him by a decent margin. As the green haired woman landed she felt her feet get constricted by something, before her feet were yanked backwards and she fell face first into the dirt. Flipping herself over Toyotama quickly ripped the cloth from her ankles before jumping up grabbing her broken staff.

"Come on Ichiya let's get out of here," spoke the woman running for the edge of the clearing the other Sekirei nodding as she quickly followed.

"This isn't over," yelled Toyotama over her shoulder as the two Sekirei ran into the trees, Haihane, Uzume and Naruto not even bothering to chase them.

"Well now that we're on our own why are you here Uzume I thought you were with the original Naruto?" asked Haihane looking to the brunette veil wielding Sekirei.

"Karasuba showed up, Naruto told me to come and help you," spoke Uzume simply.

"And you left him alone with that psycho? Come on we need to help him," declared Haihane about to take off towards the edge of the forest only for a hand to grab her wrist, the clawed Sekirei turned back to her Naruto clone.

"Don't worry it will take more than Karasuba to take down boss," declared the clone. Haihane seemed hesitant but after a moment nodded.

"Come on you two we still have a job to do," declared Naruto getting a nod from both Sekirei as all three jumped into the trees

* * *

 **#With Akitsu#**

The ice Sekirei walked with the Naruto clone towards the centre of the arboretum the two could sense the multiple battles going on around the arboretum but kept moving towards the centre where they could both sense the unwinged Sekirei was.

It took all of five minutes for the duo to reach the centre of the massive forest. Upon stepping into the clearing they saw a small blond girl curled into a ball.

"W-Who are you?" asked the girl.

"We're friends don't worry," spoke Naruto holding his hands up in a show of non-aggression.

"Do you know Oni-chan?" questioned the girl looking to the pair innocently.

"Maybe what's Oni-chan's name?" inquired Naruto.

"I-I don't know I want Oni-chan," spoke the girl tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey calm down sweetie we'll help you find your Oni-chan," replied Naruto with a kind smile stepping forwards.

"Y-you mean it?" asked the girl looking to Naruto, who smiled and nodded.

"Oi blondie step away from the girl," ordered a familiar voice from behind Naruto, the voice causing the blond girl to hide behind Naruto.

"Don't worry sweetheart, she won't hurt you," spoke Naruto calmly smiling to the blond girl before standing up his eyes turning red as he turned to face Yomi who stood behind him and Akitsu. "Yomi," snarled the blond glaring at the woman.

"Hey there, now back away or I will finish what I started last time," declared the woman.

"Akitsu," said Naruto drawing the cinnamon haired woman's attention to him, "erase her," ordered Naruto narrowing his blood red eyes.

Akitsu nodded turning to the scythe wielding Sekirei narrowing her eyes as an aura of frost began to form around her hands.

"Number forty three Yomi I challenge you," declared Akitsu.

"Sure," spoke the woman cockily swinging her scythe off her shoulder and holding the weapon in front of her.

Akitsu narrowed her eyes before throwing a hand forwards directing a wave of ice forwards which Yomi jumped over however Akitsu expected this hence why she was in an instant upon the Sekirei throwing a frosty hand forwards. Yomi narrowly avoided the palm strike, however she was unable to avoid the follow up attack as Akitsu brought a wall of ice up between them the ice spikey and sharp piercing the scythe wielding Sekirei's skin before she managed to kick backwards getting away with a small slice into her chin.

"Bitch," growled Yomi swinging her scythe at Akitsu who once more summoned a wall of ice to block the strike easily. Ice slowly wrapped around the handle of the weapon, however Yomi showed a level of strength by simply ripping her scythe out of the ice. Narrowing her eyes Yomi swung her weapon from the ground upwards sending out a wave of wind, once more easily blocked by a well-placed ice wall. Once the wall had served its purpose Akitsu allowed the wall to fall apart into shards of ice she threw forwards towards Yomi who dived to the side to avoid the attack if only barely however as she rolled to the side her leg suddenly was frozen. Wincing at the sudden temperature drop Yomi slammed the pole of her scythe into the ice on her leg breaking the ice and freeing her leg.

However as the woman stood she was impaled by half a dozen spikes of ice courtesy of Akitsu who stood in her original position a look of pure boredom on her face. Enraged by this Yomi quickly swung her scythe releasing multiple blades of wind towards her opponent, once more Akitsu simply raised a wall of ice however this time the blades of wind hit the wall again and again, but as the last wind blade hit the ice wall shattered making Akitsu quirk a brow before ducking as Yomi attempted to kick the ice Sekirei in the head, only to fly over her. Akitsu once more commanded ice to rise from the ground to catch Yomi's scythe blade as the woman tried to use her weapon to injure Akitsu.

Yomi landed feet first and went to rip her blade out of the ice only to find she couldn't despite the fact the ice was actually thinner than previously. Akitsu jumped back from Yomi before she slowly ran through a small chain of hand signs taught to her by Naruto.

" **Sango Keimusho No Jutsu (Coral Prison Jutsu),** " called Akitsu channelling the power given to her by Isobu through the technique as a large mass of coral burst from the ground around Yomi rising up encasing her arms in coral. Turning around Akitsu sauntered back towards Naruto with a sway in her hips ignoring the yells of Yomi.

"Naruto-sama," spoke a blushing Akitsu, Naruto smirked rolling his eyes before stepping forwards pulling Akitsu against him tilting her head up to him and gently pressing his lips to hers. Akitsu moaned into the lip lock before running her tongue across her Ashikabi's lips begging for entrance which the blond shinobi willingly gave.

As the two parted from a rather intense kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them, Akitsu's wings flared to life as she moaned.

" **This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi! Hishoku (Ice Erosion),** " spoke Akitsu her power skyrocketing as she spoke before she turned back to Yomi her eyes glowing a bright silver as she held her arms out wide and a powerful arctic wind picked up from behind her before ice and snow blew out from her in a cone shape freezing anything in its path including Yomi who was coated in ice and snow freezing her alive.

As the attack wound down Akitsu wobbled on her feet for a moment before falling down.

"Akitsu-chan," called Naruto rushing to his Sekirei catching her before she hit the ground.

"I'm okay Naruto-sama just a little tired," muttered Akitsu lulling into her Ashikabi's embrace.

"You did good Akitsu-chan, rest," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his Sekirei who closed her eyes and within moments was asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep Naruto picked Akitsu up in a bridal carry before moving back to the blond haired Sekirei.

"You ok sweetie?" asked Naruto looking down at the girl who nodded, Naruto turned in an instant pulling out a kunai as he heard someone behind him, the blond narrowed his eyes as he saw Minato with another Ashikabi and a pair of Sekirei.

"Why are you here Minato?" questioned Naruto harshly.

"Oni-chan," called the little blond Sekirei running out from behind Naruto and running over to Minato who looked to the girl happily.

"Ku-chan," spoke Minato leaning down to hug the girl. The Naruto clone moved and put a hand on Minato's shoulder stepping passed the man.

"Take care of her," spoke the blond in a tone that made it clear it wasn't a suggestion. "Come on Akitsu-chan we're leaving," said Naruto looking back to his Sekirei getting a nod from the woman as the two of them quickly left the clearing.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so kicking things off this week we have a Naruto clone and Haihane in the arboretum**

 **with Haihane facing off against Ichiya and Totyama**

 **before Uzume joining the fun** **shortly after**

 **before kicking over to Akitsu**

 **who faces off against Yomi**

 **the Ice Sekirei using Isobu's chakra to use a jutsu before finishing off the scythe wielder with a norito**

 **...**

 **well with that i have said my pieces...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
